Parallel Simpsons
by kkman57
Summary: In a universe where in Springfield is rated t for teens and kids, Bart and Lisa will soon find a mysterious boy who is also from Springfield, but he is from a different universe of blood and gory. A/N: I decided to switch it to T, because it failed to be as violent as I wanted to be, but I think it could still work.
1. Episode 1 or Piolet or whatever

**AUTHORS NOTE TO THE FAN FICTION NATION:**

**Welcome all…Welcome this is kkman57 here typing you from via laptop. Today is the grand intro of my first (And hope to be more.) fan fic series. I'm giving the intro early but I won't start the series until May. Mainly, because I got to finish my final high school year strong and then I will start the series even stronger.**

**WARNING: May have some violent scenes and strong cursing. Also the intro might suck (sorry:( )**

**I don't own The Simpsons nor their characters except my OC's and this story "Duh". Now enough with my stupid rambling and please enjoy reading this story and also review, not just what you think, but what part of the story that was your favorite and what makes you want to read it more.**

* * *

**"PARALLEL SIMPSONS" episode 1 or pilot or whatever.**

* * *

**In an alternate universe there is a town called Springfield similar to the one on The Simpsons but it was only Springfield town left from this world. Moments ago an man named Cyrus,who was in his mid-50's,had a black beard that covered his lower face and wore along black robe and dark purple shirts and pants and white dress shoes, who was once a loyal soldier to the galactic army that served only to protect the universe from all kinds of evil. Sends his men to destroy every Springfield in the U.S Planet, reasons were unknown as to why he choose this course of action. According to people who knew him longer, he had told others that he was disgusted of a universe of peace so he assembles other men who he knew shared the same thoughts as him and in no time assembled about 125,000 men from the galactic army to form a cult called The Demotic Stars to rebel against the galactic army so that he can rule the universe.**

* * *

Three days ago…

Cyrus made his first move by gathering his own men into his ship and planned a sneak attack to take over a small ship that was close by. No longer than 5 mins, he easily takes over the upper level of the ship and releases the prisoners who were in the ship and his men convinces them to join his cult. For most of the men that were captured agreed to join him and they were spared. For those who refused to join the Demotic Stars were executed by being stripped naked and then thrown off the ship into the depths of space, were they would slowly die from lack of air and would float towards the sun.

"Excellent we are now closer to our goal." thought Cyrus. While he was looking at the progress he was making two men came to him, who were once the two former commanders of the ship but were the first two to join the cult and they were the ones who released the prisoners.

"Lord Cyrus. "said one of the men "We have checked the lower level of the ship and everyone who agreed to join our cause is here sir." "And what about the ones who didn't agree to join us?" said Cyrus.

"Heh." "Don't worry we took care of them."

"Good." said Cyrus while chuckling a bit.

"So what's our next objection?" Asked the other man. Cyrus then turned to the other men who agreed to fight for him and were loyal to him he estimated in his head and counted over 600,000 men including 55,500 prisoners who were in his cult. He then stood silence for a few seconds.

**"We will attack the heart of the galactic army!" **the former Galactic men knew that would mean that they would go to the Yellow Star Ship which is also where they locked the most dangerous men, women, and other creatures. As for the other prisoners they remained confused by the statement.

* * *

"Hey what the hell does that mean?" whispered one of the prisoners. "It means that well attack the Yellow Star Ship, and kill those Galactic assholes." whispered another prisoner "HELL YA ITS TIME FOR US TO BE THE DOMINATED ONES!" SHOUTED ANOTHER PRISONER. Then soon the other inmates started to roar and chanted

**"DOWN WITH GALACTIC!"**

**"DOWN WITH GALACTIC!"**

**"DOWN WITH GALACTIC!"**

**"DOWN WITH GALACTIC!"**

Soon other men joined the chant.

**"DOWN WITH GALACTIC!"**

**"DOWN WITH GALACTIC!"**

**"DOWN WITH GALACTIC!"**

Cyrus noticed this and gave a wicked smile of satisfaction. "Attention all!' Everyone then stood quiet and focused on him as he was about to speak.

**"In three days we will attack the Yellow Star Ship." **He turned his head to the prisoners.** "For years they have kept you all in cells, they think your just shit on society, well let me just say that you are all just misunderstood people and soon we will show them who we are and who should control everything and they should be the ones caged, NOT YOU, NOT ANYMORE!" all the prisoners cheered by his statement. **

* * *

He then looks at the men, who have sided with him earlier.

**"You have joined me because you were sick of a world of peace and order, you have all realized that a world of hell is the only way to live, a beautiful world where strength is the only law to live by!" The men cheered as they loved the idea of a world of hell, the prisoners joined in as they loved it too. **Cyrus then looks straight at the center of the crowd.** "We are all in agreement then, we shall prepare for the takeover in three days, today we conquered a small ship, AND SOON WE WILL ELIMINATE THE GALATIC ARMY, WE WILL SOON WHIP THEM FROM HISTORY!"**

Everyone roared in excitement.

"You are all dismissed you can find a room to rest in tonight, tomorrow we shall begin training." said Cyrus. Soon all the men began to head towards the bedrooms. The inmates were the most eager to enter in, due to the fact that they slept on the cold metal flat beds since they were first locked up in their cell.

After everyone left the main room, Cyrus and the two captains were the only ones that stayed. Cyrus then looked out the wall mirror of the ship and saw that they started heading towards the Yellow Star Ship.

"Lord Cyrus so what do we do once we arrive at the Yellow Star? "asked one of the former captains.

"We will plan a surprise attack, we'll split off into two groups, the prisoners who joined us will sneak into the prison side and will released every inmate causing a riot that will cause them to bring in more of their men into the prison side to control the situation that will distract them long enough for the rest of you to infiltrate the front of the ship, kill anyone who tries to stop us and capture anyone who tries to escape "said Cyrus explaining his strategy to them.

"And what will we do if General Wu comes none of us won't last with him?" said the other former captain. General Wu is the leader of the Galactic army and the captain of the YSS.

"You leave him to me, besides I think it's time I paid a visit to my baby brother." Said Cyrus as he gave out a small chuckle and another wicked the screen starts to flash black, but leaves his light green eyes glowing for a few seconds before it turns black completely.

* * *

Three days later...

In Springfield it was a sunny day children were playing, animals are freely roaming in the forest, and only a few galactic men were patrolling the streets, but were at ease since everything was at peace.

Unfortunately they did not know what was about to come soon that will change everything.

* * *

General Wu arrived to earth from a small private ship. He was in his mid-40's he wore a Galactic uniform, but it was mostly purple with small white strips around his long robe and wore dress shoes and a dark purple pants he had a black beard moustache combo that connected to his hair with some small white hairs, he had dark green eyes, he had a good upper body strength.

He then looked around and was happy to see what he saw. "Hey guys I'm gonna go for a run." Said General Wu as he started running towards a gorge. The same one Homer fell into twice from "Bart the Daredevil"

"No General I don't think it's wise to go by yourself!" shouted one of the men who was wearing similar cloths as the other Galactic men and the youngest brother of Cyrus and General Wu he is in his 30's he has small facial hair on his lip.

"Relax Wayne I can take care of myself." Said General Wu, then he stops for a moment "Besides there's someone I want to see."

Then with that he starts sprinting towards the gorge and leaps a long jump manages to make it across with ease "Whew I still got it." Thought General Wu as he then started running again and the in a split second started leaping ninja style towards Springfield.

"General wait!" shouted Wayne soon he realized it was useless. "Heh you never change Huh big brother." Wayne thought to himself with a smile

"SIR!" shouted one of the men

"What's wrong?" said Wayne ridding of his smile to concern.

* * *

When General Wu reached the center of the town from there he saw the Galactic academy a training area were all new recruits come in to train intensely, he remembers that sometimes they would train 5 days straight without time to rest, eat, or even use the bathroom, they would just drill over and over again to the close point of death, almost all of the new recruits are most likely to fail. For 28 years straight since General Wu was the first man in his squad to survive the 5 day drill, most were unable to survive on day 3.

"General Wu." said one of the trainers who noticed him come in. He was dressed in his general uniform it basically an all-white uniform with purple strips on his shoulders on his shirt and purple shoe laces on his white dress shoes and had a very solid upper body with huge biceps he had a full set of brown hair that reached to his shoulders."Welcome to our academy it's an honor to have you observe our facility."

"Now, now there's no need to call me by my last name xHomerx, it's not like I'm my father and I mean after all we once fought side by side when we were just a privets." said General Wu.

"Sorry Kaman, it's just that since the war was over a lot of changes have happened, you being the commander of the galactic army and Wayne just became lieutenant. "said xHomerx but with a small sad sigh "Hey Hey Hey you've done a lot too you run one the best academy's in this universe that why I wanted my son to train here. "said Kaman. xHomerx felt a little satisfaction from his complement.

"Speaking of which wears is Kyle anyway? "asked Kaman "His in the main training room with Baden and Rodger "said xHomerx "Would you like to go see him." asked xHomerx "Yes please. "said Kaman

* * *

As they walked through the halls they started chatting about the days when they were in their first battle seeing it as something to laugh at rather than a nightmare like most men do.

"So how is your daughter xLisax? "Said Kaman

"Hugh you know how she is always with her boyfri….."Said xHomerx pausing for a moment

"Oh you mean with..."said Kaman before he finished his talking he noticed that xHomerx was showing  
a bit of anger inside.

"Look I know it was hard to except the decision that she made last year, but you have to be supportive for her." said Kaman "I know but I still don't get why they went through with it, when I first found out she did I lost it and almost destroyed my house. "said xHomerx tighten his fist.

"I've known her since she was friends with my son and his friends and I know that she understood what the consequences were when she choose him for this, I'm not saying that what she did was right, but I think that she believes in him and herself that they will be together even if others don't understand." said Kaman.

"Look how about this later on today why don't you and me get together talk to them so we can clear the air and decide what needs to happen." suggested Kaman. xHomerx thought about it for a second "Ok I'll do it" said xHomerx in agreement. So then they stop talking and they entered the main training room.

* * *

As they entered the main training room they were both shocked, It looked as though as an earthquake was just here.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" shouted xHomerx in shock as he's never seen it this bad before, Kaman stayed silent. xHomerx notices that one of the other trainers were frozen in shock since they were watching the whole thing xHomerx ran towards them followed by Kaman.

"What's going on here xMelx?" asked xHomerx wanting an explanation, he left the boys in the main training room allowing them to attempt the 5 day training drill he thought since Rodger,age 11,Baden,age 12,and Kyle, age 10. were only just kids he didn't think that they would even last on the first day.

"Th- th-the-they haven't stopped." shuddered xMelx he was wearing similar cloths to xHomerx. "What, then how long were they training? "asked xHomerx. Mel then gave him the report, (It was a my-pad that resembling a clipboard. that they recorded, xHomerx read the report "What, are you serious?" said xHomerx "Can I see it please?" asked Kaman. xHomerx who is still in shock, gives the report to Kaman and he looks at it himself.

"Seven days...for seven days they've been...drilling non-stop"  
stuttered xMelx.

"Really seven days? "questioned Kaman if he wasn't shocked and chuckled a bit. "They beat my record by a long shot."

"How can you be so clam about this Kaman, didn't you look at the report and how much they have done in the past seven days! "said xHomerx as if Kaman lost his mind.

"Oh I wasn't reading it I just wanted it to play Fruit Ninja." said Kaman as he got bored with the game and gave the my-pad back to xMelx.

While the xHomerx and xMelx and the other trainers stared at Kaman with disbelief. Then in a split second they heard a loud explosion. Kyle, Baden, Rodger were still training from the other side of the room.

* * *

"Come on Kyle it's been seven days, let's call it quits." said Rodger, Tanned skinned. Rodger is known as the most relaxed guy in his group, he possessed fire Ki which is very rare for someone to be born with this Ki power he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a weighted yellow tank top over it, weighed about 100pounds almost more than his own body weight. He also wore light grey sweat pants and red shoes he had long black hair that reached to his waist, he had red eyes, he had a goatee, but everyone knew that it was a fake as shit. Everyone also knew that he has a perverted attitude and an over confident attitude about himself.

As he and Kyle, Yellow skinned. Kyle is the leader in his group he possessed yellow Ki which is the most common Ki that almost all men in the galactic army possess, was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt that even though it looked light and that it showed all the cuts in his muscles in his chest, back, biceps, triceps, even a solid 6 pack abs he wasn't like the Hulk huge but enough were you can see a very detailed body, it was also weighted cloths, that weight about 250 pounds almost twice more weight than Rodgers tank top. He also wore an overstuffed green sweat pants that unlike Rodgers, was also weighted cloths that weighed about 100 pounds he wore black shoes that weight about another 5 pounds each he has dark green eyes like his fathers, he has short black hair but more if a wild hair look, most of friends thinks that sometimes he takes his training to seriously since the great war was ended over 20 years ago and everything has been at peace since then, So they had to no reason to worry but he believes that whatever happens he wants to not only protect his friends, town, and his planet but to protect the universe, for whatever happens he will be ready.

They practicing fighting hand to hand combat. "No, we cannot slack off like last time!" shouted Kyle. Then Rodger charges towards Kyle, as Kyle prepares to depend, Rodger charges fire Ki in his right hand.

**"FIRE BLADE! "**shouted Rodger as he converts his Ki into a sword like weapon and he starts to attacking Kyle. He dodges every slash attack and counter attacks with a Ki blast that blows Rodger away and he crashes trough the multiple boulders "Hugh""Hugh""Hugh" Kyle started to breath heavy, soon Rodger starts charging towards Kyle trough the boulders destroying them completely with extreme speed then he disappears then reappears behind Kyle and try's to strike with a kick, but Kyle quickly dodges it and grabs his leg and swung him back.

**"Damn it!"**said Rodger as he hits his back towards the wall, the impact gave a great shock threw his spine, but it only stunted him for a moment before he came charging towards Kyle.

Kyle also charges towards Rodger and prepared to strike. Kyle starts charging yellow Ki while Rodger charges fire Ki again.

**"Agggggrrrraaaaahhhhhh!"**they both yelled there battle cries as they close to clashing.

**"Fire Palm!"**shouted Rodger as his hand forms into complete flame.

**"Thunder Ball!"**shouted Kyle as converts all his yellow Ki into his right hand forming it into a ball of thunder.

They were close to clashing their two Ki attacks together until...

**"Boulder Tome!"**shouted a voice out of nowhere. As two big boulders came from behind and one from above with great speed one each behind Kyle and Rodger.

They both noticed it quickly and barley douched it by jumping up in the air and scooting back witched caused the boulders to collide against each other and send scatters of ruble everywhere.

They both separately landing on small cliffs and cross their arm covering there heads to avoid get the ruble on their face.

"Hugh" "Hugh" "Hugh" "Damn I forgot about Baden!" said Rodger

"Hugh" "Hugh" "Hugh" "Well at least he takes this serious Rodger!" shouted Kyle

"Shut up you facget, you know he could of killed us if we hadn't douched it!" argued Rodger then he notices quickly that a piece of his black shirt was ripped off. (His shirt got caught up from a hook that use to be part of the locker room)

"Damn it Baden, you fat fucker you ruined my shirt!" yelled Rodger in frustration.

Then they both noticed a huge pieces of rock fell off the tall cliff in front of them.

"I'll agree on you on one thing though, I hate it when he uses his magic ability." said Kyle as he and Rodger both looked up and saw that Baden was on top of the cliff. He gave a small smirk before he jumped off to land down to their level.

Baden is considered as one of the most unique one in his group because he does not possess any Ki abilities but he has three special abilities, of which no one has ever has ever seen in their life.

One was his God like strength as he is able to lift anything, hold anything, even crushing anything with his fists. Kyle always says that he had the strength of 200,000 men.

Two was his TELEKINESIS ability, which is why he was able to move the two boulders simultaneously. he is able to lift any objects with his mind and control his enemies making them unable to move at their free will, but it takes most of his strength to use it, thus wears him out quicker so he doesn't use this ability as much.

The last one is his ability to blend into objects almost like a Chameleon but he can blend into the exact same color as his Surroundings which almost no one can see him clearly, but like his TELEKINESIS he can't use it for long.

So he mostly relies on his strength and only uses his other two abilities in emergencies.

He wore a weighted yellow t-shirt witched weighted about 400 ponds, wore black sweat pants witched about 700 pounds. He didn't wear shoes because complained about how they can last long without them tearing up, it was due to his strength every time he tried to make a step with them the top of the shoes would tear up from the soils, so he decided to stay bare footed. He looked over weighted from his stomach almost like a beer belly stomach, but the rest of his body was well fit and had a shaved head.

As they saw Baden coming down they quickly tried moving out of the way.

**"Earth Bomb!"**yelled Baden as he turned to his stomach and slammed his whole body on the ground to create a huge explosion of rocks and pebbles scattered everywhere.

"Oh fuck!" yelled Rodger

"Move!" yelled Kyle

They kept moving fast, disappearing and reappearing to avoid getting hit with the rocks and rubble, normally they could easily avoid things like this with ease, but since they kept training without resting for the past 7 days it took a huge toll on them.

"Ahhhhhhh" shouted Kyle as he being pelted with multiple pieces rocks, the size of golf balls that distracted him long enough for him crash in to the ground and he kept skipping the ground. Like skipping a rock in lake. He skipped about 28 times.

"Damn it I can't stop, but I've got to do something!" thought Kyle. He manages to flip up straight while he was still moving. He catches himself by planting his feet to the ground, it tore up the ground while he was moving but it didn't stop him in time as he hits his back in to a boulder he prevented going through the boulder but it still had a painful impact in his whole back.

"Shit!" muttered Kyle as he spat up a little bit of blood and fell to his knees. He tried to get on his feet but the pain from his back felt like 80 tons of weight, also started to get light headed his vision was blurring black and in slow motion he collapse completely.

* * *

Rodger noticed this while he was still dodging. "Ha looks like you're the first one out Kyle that mean this record is all mi….." Being distracted for a spit second he didn't realize that a huge boulder came towards him.

"SHIT!" yelled out Rodger, it was too late for him to evade it and so the boulder slammed into his chest and the speed of the boulder pushes him to crashes into the wall, creating a dust cloud, the impact loudly echoed through the whole room. When the dust deceased Rodger manages to push the rock out of the hole, which he got stuck in. He dragged himself out in the open but it did major damage to his chest.

"Shit….shit…..sh…." muttered Rodger repeatedly before he also fell unconscious and fell from the ledge of the hole. He was about to fall from 70 feet up in the air until he was caught by xHomerx.

"Damn these kids are gonna be the death of me." xHomerx in frustration as he landed on a small cliff.

"Yea but you know this kids will be the new generation of the Galactic army one day" said Kaman pulling Baden from the ground, who had those dizzy eye look in his face it indicated that he pasted out from when he made that earth bomb impact, Kaman lifted up Baden with ease onto his shoulders.

"Hey have you seen Kyle?" asked Kaman. xHomerx points out that Kyle was over there. Kaman saw that Kyle was slowly walking towards the exit room without looking back at them, he looked at his son for a few seconds.

"Come on let's get these kids healed." Said Kaman

xHomerx nodded and them they both walked towards the exit to get the boys healed.

* * *

After an hour in the medical room the doctors gave the three boys a special type of blue liquid medicine within second they were on their feet again as if all the pain in their bodies was gone in an instant.

"Whew I don't know what you doc's put in this medicine to make me come back to life, but man does it taste like shit!" said Rodger

"Hey watch your mouth!" shouted one of the nurses. She was dressed in a white scrub for the top and purple short shorts, she appeared to be in her 20's.

"Ahhhhhhh come on sweet melons you know want some of this" said Rodger while flexing his muscles, trying to impress her.

Then the nurse threw a black shirt at his face. "Yea whatever little boy." snapped the nurse as she glared at him and turned back and walked out of the room. Baden saw this and giggled a bit trying not to laugh. "Fuck off Baden!" yelled Rodger. Then Kyle walks into the room. Looked like he was healed up too.

"Hey guys my dad says we need to head home, he said he wants to talk to us." said Kyle

"Finally, I've felt like we've lived here" said Rodger with relieve as he jumped up off from the bench. Baden slowly got off his bench but still cracked the floor a bit.

* * *

After they left, they were walking towards home to relax, while they were walking, Rodger and Baden were still arguing about what happened with the nurse by at the academy. Kyle decides to call xLisax was on the phone with xLisax, remembering that xHomerx asked him, before he left to tell her an important message. They had been close friends since they were babies.

* * *

**Half way through the Phone conversation.**

**xLisax : Really seven days! (With a shocked reaction)**

**Kyle: Yep I couldn't believe it either until your father gave me the report.**

**xLisax :Are you guys ok?**

**Kyle: Yea where ok.**

**xLisax :I wish you guys took it easy I don't want any of you to overdo it. (Sounding concern)**

_(Kyle just stood silent for a moment on the phone, for as long as he could remember she was always a caring person, hated violence and cared about his, Baden and even Rodger's safety, he quickly changed the subject.)_

**_Kyl_e: Anyways before we left, your father told me to tell you that you need to come home he wants to talk to you.**

**(She stood silent on the phone again for a few seconds before talking again.)**

**xLisax : I can't face him again not after what happened. (Kyle could hear her starting to cry on the phone, remembering what she did that made her see the violent side of xHomerx)**

**Kyle :Look don't cry (trying to calm down xLisax) I know that he was upset by the choice you made, but I think that he wants to talk to you about this so he can understand.**

**xLisax: (Still sobbing a bit on the phone) I'm scared Kyle. What if he starts to get angry again?**

**Kyle: Don't worry my father is going to be there with him to make sure he doesn't lose his cool again and I will there be with you and stay by your side all the way. (Trying to reassure her)**

**xLisax :(Finally calming down a bit.) Ok I'll come.**

**Kyle: It will be ok look, why don't you come over to my house and hang with us until our dads get back ok.**

**xLisax :(Starting to feel a little better) Thank you I'll be there soon.**

Then Rodger snatches the phone from Kyle and yells into the phone.

**Rodger: Yea so put your clothes back on and come over! (THEN LAUGHES OUT LOUD.)**

**xLisax :SHUT UP YOU PIG, WHERE NOT EVEN DOING THAT! (Switching from a sad tone to anger tone)**

Then they started arguing on the phone until Kyle takes the phone away from Rodger.

"Enough!" said Kyle in frustration finally taking the phone away from Rodger. "Damn your given me a headache!"

While they were arguing, Baden saw something was falling out of the sky, grabbed Kyle and Rodger by their shirts and he pointed where the object was falling and they both saw it and the object landed where it was close to Kyle houses.

"This is not good." said Kyle with concern.

**xLisax: What's going on over there I heard a loud noise! (She sounded concerned)**

**Kyle: Listen I got to hang up now, there's something that I need to check out.**

* * *

xLisax was at the Springfield Dam while on the phone with Kyle

xLisax :Wait what's happ…

She looks at her phone and realized that Kyle hung up on her.

xLisax is the same age and height as the original Lisa but different in personalities she wasn't as smart as the original, but was very more sociable and more understanding of others in whatever they believe in, she wears the same orange dress and sandals, but wore jeans her body is more developed in curves and her breast were developing but wears a bra over them, she almost looked like a full teen, she also has long hair, still blond that reached close to her feet but at the bottom of her hair it still had the same starfish points.

She closes her phone up and hung it back around her neck, since she tied it with a piece of green string of she looks over the horizon and saw that is was close to sunset.

"Please be careful you guys." said xLisax taking to herself with concern look on her face.

* * *

After Kyle hung up on xLisax he then turns to Baden and Rodger. "Guys we need to check out what's going on." Said Kyle. Rodger and Baden both nodded, even Rodger started to take this situation serious. Then they started to run towards home and started leaping again, ninja style from building to building.

They started to heading towards Kyle home with great speed that no one could see them. Baden was trying to be careful not to hit the building to hard.

"So what do you think that thing was anyway that crashed into your house?" asked Rodger "I'm not sure but I think that it's from my father's ship, it might be one of his escape pods." Replied Kyle "Maybe it's him you said he wanted to talk to us." Said Rodger

"No, No, he said that he would never play around with that, because he wanted to make sure that whatever happens he would want all his men to escape safely, so he would only use it in emergencies." Said Kyle "Then do you think that there's something going on at the Y.S.S?" asked Rodger

"I'm not sure, but if it landed close by then I know it can't be good" replied Kyle. Then both got silent for a moment.

"Well no matter what happens, me and Baden will be by your side." said Rodger. Kyle looked back at Baden, who gave Kyle the thumbs up. "Thanks guys." Said Kyle.

"Look there it is!" said Rodger pointing out to where the object landed. "OK let's move in." said Kyle Then the three boys move in to where the crash site was at.

* * *

When they reached to the crashing site they were in shock by what they saw that it was one of the escape pods of the Y.S.S that landed on Kyle's house,it's kind of like an old cabinet house like you see in the woods but it was about 3 story's high, it ripped mostly the left side of the house.

"MY ROOM!" shouted Rodger because his room was on the left side of the house. Then he falls to his knees. "MY BED, MY CLOTHES, MY TV, MY PORNO ALL GONE!"Cried out Rodger.

While Baden was trying to calm down Rodger by shaking him and slapping him. Kyle went in for a closer look at the pod. It was a form of a large white tube with purple strips on the top and on its sides appeared to have doors with the Galactic army symbol and while he was looking around he heard a noise coming from the side door." Guys, Baden stopped shaking and Rodger came back to his senses, something coming out!" yelled out Kyle. Baden and Rodger quickly came to him. Then they saw someone coming out of the pod, they ready themselves for whatever was about to come out. When the pod opened they saw a man coming out of the pod, Kyle realized right away who it was that came out.

"UNCLE!" yelled out Kyle in shock as he ran towards Wayne in horror by what he saw Wayne's cloths were torn, there was blood all over his face, hands and on his clothes.

"Kyle" uttered Wayne as he struggled to get out of the pod. "Uncle are you alright?"Asked Kyle with helping get Wayne out of the pod. Then Baden and Rodger came in to check on the them.

"Listen to me all of you need to come with me now." said Wayne "We need take you to the emergency room!" said Kyle "There's no time for that, there on their way now, I need to get you boys out of here, all of you are in danger." said Wayne "Who's coming?" asked Rodger "I'll explain on the way." said Wayne.

* * *

Wayne then led the boys into the other half of the house, that was still standing, he led them into the living room." What are we doing here?" asked Rodger "Just wait!" said Wayne with irritation. Then after looking around he found an old framed picture of him(Age:9,in his trainee uniform, still too young to join them, but Kaman and xHomerx wanted him to be in the picture. (left),Kaman (Age:16) (middle), and xHomerx (Age:17) (right) saluting in their cadet uniform when Kaman and xHomerx became new recruits for the Galactic army.

He stares at it for a few seconds then he flipped it up reviling a red button, he pressed it. "Stand back" said Wayne. So they stepped back and saw that the floor was splitting in half which reviled to have steps that led down." Come on let's go, the more we wait the more likely that they'll be hear soon." said Wayne as he started headed towards in the hole .Kyle followed, then Baden, then Rodger was the last one to go in.

"Wow this house is full of surprises." and with those last few words the floor closes up.

* * *

They traveled through a tunnel of stairs for about ten minutes before they reached to the lowest level into a secret lab that he and Kaman created, then he goes to the monitors and started typing something, while he was typing Wayne explains that the Y.S.S was attacked. On one side someone released all the prisoners and over power the guards and on the other side all of their men from a patrol ship rammed into our left side were attacking their men from the Y.S.S and how they took over 50% of the ship.

"So what you're saying is that some crazy old geezer named Cyrus managed to screw with the security system and released all the prisoners and took over the Y.S.S" said Rodger trying to understand the situation while he and Baden were looking around the lab. "Yes xHomerx and I tried to fight off against them off, but we were outnumbered by the thousands and they over powered us so we were forced to retreat to the upper level." Said Wayne.

"And what happened to my father?" asked Kyle. Wayne stood silent not replying back. "Uncle what happened to my father?" Kyle asked again, then after a few seconds. "I don't know." said Wayne breaking his silent.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" said Kyle in anger as he walking towards Wayne. Then Rodger and Baden grabbed Kyle trying to hold him back. "After we got to the higher level we found your father looking at security cameras and he saw how we were loosening control. He start setting the coordinates to earth so that we could escape with the pods, xHomerx was the first one to escape so he can find xLisax and xBartx. Then I got on the second pod, but I wanted to make sure that he left first before i did just as he was about to escape someone shot a Ki blast destroying the third pod then I saw Cyrus and a few of his men appeared. I tried to come out, but your father closed my pod, he told me that he wanted to fight him alone and that I should go back to earth get you, Baden, Rodger, and your friends out of here." Explained Wayne.

"And how exactly are we going to get away from here if Cyrus's men are going to be here?" asked Rodger sounding unsure about Kaman's plan.

"With this." said Wayne as he finished typing and he uncovered a strange machine, it was a round object that seemed to be attached to the wall it had a lot of wires attached to the computers that Wayne was working on when he finished he then pulled a switch then the machine started to power on and it start to glow white and it completely cover the inside of the machine. "Whoa that's some creepy shit." said Rodger as he and Baden were amazed by it. "Now I'm going to send you guys somewhere that Cyrus and his men won't be able to find you, you may not understand this place your going, in fact I don't know why it had to be this one, but I know that your father had a reason for choosing this place." said Cyrus while setting the coordinates. "Ok now when the light turns purple you guys jump in, xHomerx will try to find xLisax and xBartx so they can join up with you guys later." explaining Wayne. "When you guys get to the other side be sure to..."

"I'm not leaving." said Kyle interrupting Wayne

"What did you say?" asked Wayne "I'm not leaving, I want to stay and fight them I can't abandon my father while his facing the enemy alone, let alone my friends and my home planet!" argued Kyle "Yea and besides we can send that old man into an early grave." said Rodger, Baden shook his head in agreement. "This is no time to be acting brave, Cyrus is stronger than you think he is this isn't training this is far behind what you guys can handle!" said Wayne "This is exactly what we were training for uncle!" argued Kyle. Wayne started to get irritated. "Look if you just...!"

* * *

"SILVER SLASH!" shouted a voice

While they were arguing huge explosion came from the door. "Damn it!" said Wayne, he knew that they had been discovered.

"Well well so this is where you've hid the boys Huh." chuckled the man. He was dressed in a black suit(kind of thin with a cape black outside and red inside, he covered his mouth with a black scarf, it only showed his grey eyes.

"Raphael!" shouted Wayne knowing who he was.

"Who?" asked Rodger

"His name is Raphael, he is an android, he is convicted as a mercenary and only lives to kill and he is one of the most dangerous prisoners in the Y.S.S" Wayne explains

"Ah so you have heard of me" said Raphael.

"Why are you hear…Answer me DAMN IT?" asked Wayne demanding an answer "Well I normally don't follow anyone's orders, but my own, but Lord Cyrus promised me that once I kill theses three boys he will grant me the freedom to do whatever I please once hell rains over." replied Cyrus while laughing a bit. "That won't happen Raphael!" said Wayne "Heh deny it all you want the fact is that you have lost already, the Demotic Stars have taken over the Y.S.S, you will lose to Cyrus, Even that fool Kaman wasn't even a match for him." said Raphael, then he led out a huge laugh.

"SHUT UUUUPPPP!" shouted Kyle as he charged towards him in anger.

"KYLE NO!" shouted Wayne trying to stop Kyle, but he ignored him and still pursuits him.

"Diiiiiiieeeeeee!" yelled Kyle as he tried to land a punch on him "Foolish child" said Raphael while easily dodges his attack and he knees him in the stomach. "Gah" Kyle lost all the breath in his body and he easily falls to the ground.

"KYLE!" yelled Wayne then he noticed that the white light on the portal turned purple, "So this is how you plan to escape well to bad you won't get the chance" said Raphael. "Damn you Raphael!" thought Wayne.

"KYLE!" shouted Rodger. Then he and Baden try to attack Raphael, then Wayne disappears then reappears in front of them. "Hey what are you..."said Rodger before Wayne karate chops the side of Rodger and Baden necks knocking them both out Wayne carries them both up "I'm sorry." whispered Wayne and he throws them into the portal then they disappeared in an instant.

"NO!" shouted Raphael angrily seeing his two targets get away.

Kyle manages to get back on his knees and regained his breath. "Raahhhhh SILVER SPEAR!" yelled Raphael, he charges grey Ki, forming it into a spear-like weapon, as he was determined not to let his main target get away. Kyle was still unable to move as the blade was about to stab him all he could do was close his eyes. For the first time in his life he felt fear. After a few seconds, he reopens his eyes.

"Uncle!" cried Kyle, as he realized that his uncle had taken the attack, the spear pierced his right chest, coming out the other side too, to save him. "Stay out of my way you waste!" yelled Raphael angrily kicks Wayne off his spear, Wayne lands near where Kyle is. Raphael tries to attack Kyle but he manages to dodges his blade attack and strikes him with a small ki blast into his right eye.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, you little basterd I'll fucking kill you!" screamed  
Raphael in pain, this caused him to lose focused and his spear weapon dissolves. While he was distracted, Kyle got up, and ran towards his uncle to aid him.

"UNCLE!" cried Kyle "I'm… so sorry uncle I….. should've listened!" (Sounding upset) Seeing his uncle breathing heavy and spitting up a lot of blood.

"Cough" "Cough" "Kyle... "cough" ...listen to me you need to get out of here now, you and your friends are the only ones that could stop Cyrus, but…. "cough"…"cough"… you're not ready, you need to leave so you can train more and prepare for the day that you return and bring peace to the world." muttered Wayne.

"I ... I...I won't leave you here to die!" said Kyle with tears were rolling down his eyes.

Wayne laid down silent and spat more blood out to clear his voice.

"I know." muttered Wayne "WIND BLAST!" as he uses his wind ki in his right hand to blow Kyle off his feet thus forcing him to go into the portal then he disappears completely.

"Sir!" cried one of the men, as four other guys from the Demotic Stars came into the they see that Wayne was on the ground and that Raphael was screaming in pain.

"Sir what happened here?" asked one of the men.

"Those damn kids got into that portal hurry let's get in before..."

"WIND BLAST!" shouted Wayne as he charged with whatever wind Ki he had left in his right hand and destroying all the computers that was connected to the portal thus the portal disappeared before they could get in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Raphael in anger by failing his mission. Then he looks at Wayne and Wayne just laughs at him "You!" then he charges his grey Ki into a spear again. Wayne just stared at him, smiling knowing that Raphael failed.

"Good luck Kyle" muttered Wayne before Raphael gave the final blow by stabbing he's  
spear through his throat killing him instantly.

* * *

Over at the Springfield, The Simpsons universe Bart and Lisa were in the forest walking around.

"Come on Lisa let's go home we've been walking around all day." complained Bart

"We've only been here for 5 mins Bart and besides I need to finish my report on mountain lions" said Lisa.

"Then why am I here, it's not like it helps me anyway besides hanging out with you is so boring." asked Bart with a nasty comment included.

"It's not like I wanted you to come with me, but mom wouldn't let me go by myself unless someone accompanied me."replied Lisa "Whatever the only reason why you wanted me to go is, because you don't have any friends" said Bart "I have friends." said Lisa "Name one? "Bart questioning Lisa

"Well there's umm... ummm..." Lisa couldn't think of one.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, you can't think of one Ha Ha Ha." mocked Bart then he fell to the ground rolling and laughing harder. "Shut up Bart!" snapped Lisa. Then Bart gets up and manages to get back up and clam himself down from laughing. "Look all I'm saying is that the only reason why anybody would even talk to you is so that you can do their homework, face it you're a loser, a know it all, teacher's pet, straight A, Jazz freak, vegan freak, environment loving loser.

"Rrrrrrrrrwwwwwwaaaaaahhhhhh!" roared Lisa then she tackled Bart in the stomach then they started wrestling each to the ground, until Lisa got on top and pinned Bart.

"Ow quit it, stop!" yelled Bart while Lisa was grabbing his neck trying to strangle him. "Then stop pulling my hair" argued Lisa while Bart was pulling the back of her hair.

Soon they heard a loud Thunder coming from the sky, then they immediately stopped.

"What was that?" asked Bart, letting go of Lisa's hair "I don't know, it's not raining." replied Lisa, getting off of Bart. Then they looked up in the sky and saw that a part of the sky had turn to swirling purple vortex.

"What the heck is that?" asked Bart before Lisa could reply they both saw the vortex started to flash brighter until it shot out three different kinds of energy color,(or from their stand point different colored comets, one was red, the second one was blue then the third one was yellow) all three of them were shot in different directions.

"Cooooooool" said Bart in amazement "Bart watch out!" yelled Lisa as she pulled Bart out of the way since Bart didn't realized that the yellow ball of energy was about to hit him. When the comet made impact on the ground it gave I huge blast that create a huge crater that also knocked down a few trees. When the dust cleared they saw that a small glow of energy was still in the crater "Cool I bet it an alien!" said Bart excitedly as he ran closer to look in the crater "Bart no you don't what it is!" said Lisa chasing after him than when she caught up to Bart they both stopped and saw a yellow glow coming out of the crater. What they didn't know was that their lives will never be the same after today.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**I like to take this opportunity to thank, from the bottom of my heart these individual people, who I consider to be my friends on this website who helped me start this series:**

**SideshowJazz1 **

**Shoz999**

**TheCartoonFanatic01 **

**Vitani825**

**Toppie **

**Narfy**

* * *

**NOTE TO THE NEW FANS OF THIS SERIES:**

**"WHEW Done!" So far it's just mainly my OC'S, I apologize for that for those who were offended by that. Next episode will involve the Simpsons more "I pinky promise it." Well until I finish school, I will still hang around on Fan fic, working on my BIO and more importantly waiting for your p.m's for a suggestion for an episode idea or if I need to explain anything that you may have gotten confused on, please don't be shy to ask.**

**(Ta Ta for now…..kkman57.)**


	2. Episode 2

**AUTHORS NOTE TO THE FAN FICTION NATION:**

**Welcome all people of fan fiction! This is kkman57 again, I know I said I would update In May 19th, but I'm already written ahead in this series by 2 chapters and since this one is short I figured I'd post this one today,so i didn't lie since we are in May.**

**WARNING: May have some strong cursing and one inappropriate scene.**

**I don't own The Simpsons nor their characters, except my OC's and this story "Duh". So no more of my stupid rambling and please enjoy this episode and please review.**

* * *

**Quickly before I forget I want to thank these people for reviewing with a message for them.  
****  
****SideshowJazz1****= I'm glad that the kids sound convincing and I hope they remain that way as the series goes on.**

**TheCartoonFanatic01****= I fixed episode 1 so there shouldn't be too many mistakes and I hope this chapter is not messed up too.**

**Vitani825****=Thank you very much, but I fixed episode 1 to make it more readable so if you got time could you please look over it again to see if it's better.**

**toppie**** =I fixed episode 1 so now it should be more readable this time, instead of looking like I just type a bunch of words together.  
**

* * *

**Episode 2**

When Bart and Lisa were about to look in the yellow glowing crater to see what was in there. They saw a yellow glowing hand popped out the crater.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Bart and Lisa simultaneously. Then they backed up from the crater and hid behind a tree in fear of what it may be.

Then it slowly started to rise up from the crater reviling itself to be a young boy, looked around the same age and height as Bart with a blue sleeved shirt and blue jeans and his eyes had no pupils.

The boy didn't move for a few seconds. Then Lisa decided to move from the hiding spot and walk towards him.

"Lisa don't!" warned Bart but she ignored him and kept walking towards him.

When Lisa got closer to him until they saw each other eye to eye she looked closer at him and she saw that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Wh...wh...who are you?" asked Lisa in fear. He remained silent for a few seconds.

"Uncle..." he muttered then he feel to his knees and more tears started to roll down his cheeks "Uncle...I'm...I'm...so sorry." he said in a sad tone. He stood silent for a moment until….. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT, YOU HAD TO GIVE YOUR LIFE UP BECAUSE OF ME!" as he shouted in anger and his yellow Ki started to rise up, causing pieces of the ground and trees to rise up and swirl around him and Lisa.

* * *

"LISA!" yelled Bart he tried to get in and help Lisa, but the since the trees were circling around with tremendous speed he couldn't get through, he could only watch from behind the winds.

* * *

**"Rrrrrrrrrrwwwwwaaaaahhhhhh!"**he roared even louder as the winds were more intense also lightning started strike down to the ground almost hitting Lisa twice.

Lisa fell to the ground and watched in horror. She remains calm and manages to get back up, but she could barely stand on her own two feet "Please clam down!" said Lisa in hopes that he will stop, but it failed as he just kept increase the violent winds "This isn't good if I don't find a way to stop him he'll destroy everything." thought Lisa. "Wait what did mom always do when me or Bart when we were mad?" trying to remember what she always did that made their bad moods disappear.

Then she started to get closer to him again while avoiding the lightning strikes. "Hey." said Lisa to his attention. He looks up and at that moment she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist given him a hug.

"Shhhh it's ok now whatever happened today I will help you get through this and put that frown upside down" said Lisa repeating the words that her mom always use to tell them. He stood still emotionless then to Lisa surprise the winds started to receded then the trees landed softly down, don't know how but they did. Then the yellow glow started to disappear and his eyes started to show his pupils again reveled to have dark green eyes. He regained his senses and saw who was hugging him.

"xLisax." he muttered, not realizing that it wasn't the same xLisax, but recognized her voice.

Lisa was shocked by what he said, she had never seen this boy before, yet he knows her name. she stopped hugging him and backed up one step. "Wait how did you know my na..." before she could finish her sentence, he passes out and falls forward.

"Lisa!" yelled Bart as he ran towards her. "Are you ok?" asked in concern "I'm ok." replied Lisa "Thank God, now let's get out of here before that freak wakes up" said Bart , pulling Lisa arm so they could leave together. Lisa looks back, seeing him lying on the ground, she stops and pulls her arm away from Bart and ran towards the boy. "What the heck are you doing?" asked Bart.

"Wait we can't leave him here." said Lisa "Are you out of your mind he almost killed us!" protested Bart "He didn't do it on purpose, something must have caused him to react this way, we need to help him." said Lisa "Why should I help him?" asked Bart "Because…..Because I promised him that I will help him and mom always says to help others in need." replied Lisa. Bart just stayed silent for a moment.

"BART!" yelled Lisa to get his attention again.

"Ok ok I'll help, but if he starts going loco again then it's all on you." said Bart.

"Thank you." said Lisa, Breathing a sigh of relief.

Then they both flipped him over and lifted up the boy. Bart grabbed his arms and Lisa grabbed his legs, Kyle changed shirts before he left the academy.

"Oh man his heavy." complained Bart, not knowing that his shirt was weight clothes but it was only a light 15 pound shirt.

"This is crazy how anybody can besides dad be this heavy." said Lisa agreeing with Bart.

So for the next 2 hours Bart and Lisa had to carry him all over town to until they reached to their house.

* * *

Back at the Simpsons house, Marge was outside, dressed in her gardening clothes tending to her garden while humming a song, Homer was sleeping on his hammock without any pants on.

"Mom!" yelled Lisa running towards her. "Lisa what's wrong!" said Marge looking at her to see what's wrong.

"Me and Bart were in the woods and suddenly part of the sky turned purple and three comets came out of it and then..."

"Calm down Lisa" said Marge cutting of Lisa from finishing her sentence. "Now look maybe you were just seeing things."

"I wasn't, I really saw it and one of them almost hit Bart and me!" said Lisa

"Now you're just being silly, now if anything did happen then I would have noticed." said Marge, then she hears Bart coming….

"Hey Lis can you help me out I can't keep dragging him!" yelled Bart since he was dragging him the rest of the way and he dropped him on their front yard.

Then Marge looked at Bart and saw that he was dragging somebody.

"Good lord what happened!" cried Marge in shock as she got up and ran towards Bart and saw that it was a little boy, who looked badly hurt "Bart what happened to that little boy?"

"He fell from the sky, you should have seen him he was glowing yellow and he created a tornado!" explained Bart.

"Let's get him inside." said Marge, obviously ignored what Bart said.

Then she ran towards the sleeping Homer.

"Homer wake up!" yelled Marge shaking him.

"Huh wha...what... What's going on, did someone steal my pants again?" asked Homer

"No Homer, the kids found a boy in the woods and he doesn't look good could you please carry him inside?" asked Marge.

"Ugghhhhh ok fine." said Homer with a groan, while getting off the hammock.

"Be careful dad me and Bart had a hard time carrying him across town." said Lisa warning him

"Relax sweetie, I can easily carry a kid, it's just like carrying a feather." replied Homer, then when he tried to carry him he could barely lift him off the ground. "OH GOD!" complained Homer "What the hell, this not like carrying a feather at all!"

* * *

They enter the house, then they enter the living room the one where the fire place is.

"Ok now put him on the sofa." ordered Marge. Homer laid him on the coach. Then he got so exhausted that he almost falls from lifting him."Is he ok?" asked Marge.

"Hmmmmm let me see." answered Lisa, then she came closer to him she tried to feel his pulse on his wrist. "Nothing", then she felt his side neck she didn't feel a pulse either so she placed her ear on his chest to see if his heart was beating, then she feels it. "Yes, I got something!" thought Lisa" Hey guys I got a..." she paused, she notices that he had a very developed body, muscles everywhere, a solid abs and had the face of an angel, she had never seen another boy who was like this, her cheeks started to blush red, her heart rate started to beat fast then without thinking she tried to reach her hand to feel his abs.

"Anything Lisa?" asked Marge.

Lisa snapped out of her trance then she moved her head off his chest. "Uuuuggghhhhh...yes he's going to be alright." said Lisa then she turned away to make sure her family wasn't looking at her blushing. "Are you ok?" asked Marge "Yes I'm ok." replied Lisa, nervously. "Uuuuhhhh I think he just needs to rest that's all."

Marge thinks for a moment. "Ok will just let him rest here until we can find out more about him, Bart could you watched him until he wakes up?"

"Can't mom I'm meeting Milhouse at his house so we can play his new ps3." said Bart sprinting out the of the house. Then Marge turns to Homer. "Homer could you watch h...", she quickly noticed that he disappeared, then she hears the car starting, she looked out the window and sees the car leaving "Can't Marge going to Moooooeeeeeesssss!" yelled Homer while driving away.

Then she looks a Lisa, who still has her head turned away from Marge. "Lisa I know you got your project to do, but could you..."

Lisa turns around, looks back at Marge with haste "YES ...uh I mean sure I could watch him." said Lisa but she turns back around trying to hide her blushing.

Like any mother, Marge could read her daughter like a book. Then she walks up to her and hugs her from behind "I think it's cute that you have a little crush on him" whispered Marge. That made Lisa even blush more, it even made her hole face turned bright red. "Just teasing, now if you need anything than I'll be upstairs." Then she starts heading up stairs to Maggie's room to check on her, leaving Lisa alone with him. So she sits on the green chair and watches him sleep.

* * *

**1 hour later...**

* * *

He was still asleep, Lisa was still watching him. Then Marge walks into the room "How is he doing?" asked Marge. Then Lisa jumps off the chair to stretch. "He's ok, but he hasn't moved yet." replied Lisa.

"Look if you're tried then I can watch him for now." Said Marge.

"NO!...Ugghh it's ok I don't mind watching him a little bit more." said Lisa blushing again but this time in embarrassment "Ok then I'm going to take Maggie with me to the Kwik-E-Mart to get a few things for dinner, will you be ok by yourself" said Marge. Lisa nods yes, then she left to go to the store.

After she leaves the room Lisa sits back on the chair and continues watching him.

A few minutes later after Marge left. She gets off the chair and looks around to make sure that no one was home, especially Bart, when she finished checking she slowly walks towards him to get a closer look, when she gets close to him her heart starts to beat fast again, she was blushing and was breathing heavy, not being able to resist it in anymore her hands started to reach towards him wanting to feel his body. "What am I doing...Why does my chest feel like this She was gripping like her heart was about to give out...Why do I feel like this?" thought Lisa questioning herself. "My mind is telling me to stop, but my heart...my heart is telling me to do it."

Then she starts to feel his abs first then she feels his arms. She breaths heavy as she starts to get nervous, then she touches his hair which was, in her mind the softest that she ever felt, then she starts to feel his cheeks. "His cheeks are baby soft." thought Lisa, her heart was racing even faster and her face became redder. Then she leans over at him until they were close to eye contact, "Oooooh I can't take it my emotions are taking over my mind!" then starts to get closer to him "Just one...just one kiss and that should end it." and with that she kissed his lips, her eyes were still open. "There that should work" then she tries to move away, but she could not move as if something inside her did not want the kiss to end. "I don't understand I kissed him, but for some reason I don't….. want it… to…. end." thought Lisa then she starts to close her eyes, no longer thinking anymore and continues kissing him.

At that moment Kyle starts to show signs of movement by twitching his fingers. "What what's going on?" thought Kyle, still having has his eyes closed. "Why do I feel like something is on me?" then he slowly opened his eyes, seeing that someone was kissing him. His eyes widen in shock, he was confused, not knowing who she was, but for some reason she looked familiar to him. Then he was able to move his arms trying to regain his movement. Lisa felt his arm move, then she opened her eyes realizing that he was awake. Coming back to her senses she quickly moves and backs away quickly.

Lisa face turn red again. "Oh God I'm so sorry I..I..I..I didn't mean to, it's just something inside me was controlling me and I ..."Kyle was sitting up on the edge of the couch and cuts her off.

"It's ok it's ok no harm done." said Kyle trying to calm her down. "So what happened and where am I?" Then Lisa starts to calm down a bit and explains how she and Bart were in the woods, they heard a loud thunder and saw that part of the sky turned into a purple vortex and seeing three comets coming out of it and that Kyle was glowing yellow and he started to create strong winds and started to tear the trees from their roots and after he calmed down, he passed out and they brought him to their house.

"So that's what happened?" asked Kyle to be sure. "Yes." replied Lisa.

Kyle stays silent for a moment to reflect about what had happened. Then he starts to think. What happened to Rodger and Baden, are they still alive, what's happening in his universe, is everyone he knows is alright, how is he gonna get home, then he thinks the about what happened to Wayne? Then Lisa sits on the other end of the couch.

"I don't mean to be to personal, but who are you?" asked Lisa breaking Kyle thinking trance "Oh uh well ….. My name is..." before he could answer the door opens "Lisa were home!" yelled Marge, then Marge, Maggie and Bart enter in the house.

"It's not fair, I didn't do anything." complained Bart "You spray painted all over principal Skinners car!" replied Marge. "Hey I heard him complain that the paint on his car was peeling off so I helped him out." said Bart "Not from his windows!" yelled Marge. "I only sprayed the driver's window so that way no one has to see his stupid face on the road." said Bart "Well either way what you did was criminal, you are grounded for a week." said Marge. "But mooom!" moaned Bart.

Then when they entered the room they both saw that the boy was awake.

"Well hello sleepy head finally awake." said Marge "Hey back from the dead huh." said Bart. "BART!" yelled Marge. Then she turn her attention back at Kyle.

"So what's you name little boy?" asked Marge.

"My name is Kyle...Kyle Wu." replied Kyle.

"What an interesting name." said Marge "Thanks." replied Kyle.

"Well my name is Marge Simpson."

"And I'm bad boy Bart Simpson."

Kyle's eyes widen, when he heard Bart's name.

Then he looks over at Lisa, who was trying to hide her blushing. "I'm Lisa Simpson." Said Lisa lightly.

"What?" thought Kyle who was shocked when he heard Bart and Lisa's names, they were exactly the same names as xBartx and xLisax in his universe, but they were different then ones he knew.

"So tell us Kyle, how did you end up in the woods?" asked Marge "Yea and how did you make that hole in the sky and make that cool crash and..." said Bart before Marge cuts him off "Bart!"

Kyle breaks his trace again, then Kyle jumps off the couch and stretches a bit.

"Well thank you all for letting me into your home, I'll be on my way now. "said Kyle while walking towards the door. "There's no need to rush off right away, if you're hungry you can stay a little bit and have dinner with us." said Marge. Kyle did not want to waste time, he needed to find Rodger and Baden.

"Well I appreciate the kind jester, but I need to leave now." said Kyle still walking towards the door. "Are you sure, today I'm making spaghetti it's a real zinger!" said Marge while giggling at her own joke. "It's ok I not really that hun..." before Kyle could finish his sentence his stomach started to growl real loud, forgetting that he hasn't eaten in 7 days, everyone could hear it.

He turns around and see's Marge smiling. "Are you sure now?"

"Shit!" thought Kyle angrily at himself realizing that he lost. "Ok you win I'll stay a bit."

Marge giggles a bit more "Good now since your awake you can hang around here until dinners ready, Bart, Lisa why don't you keep Kyle company until I'm finished."

"Sure, come on Kyle let's go watch TV." said Bart. Bart sprints off to the TV, then Kyle notices that Lisa was still sitting on the couch looking out through the window.

"Hey Lisa you coming?" asked Kyle

Lisa turns her head a bit and sees that Kyle was waiting for her. "No thanks, I wouldn't be much company" said Lisa with a sad tone in her voice. Kyle noticed it was the same kind of look and tone of voice that xLisax use to give when she was upset.

Kyle walks toward Lisa and grabs her hand, Lisa turns and sees that he grabbed her hand, she is stunned and her eyes widen, "Come on I'm sure you'll be plenty of company" said Kyle while smiling a bit. Looking at his smile made her blush bright red again and her lips start to tremble a bit. "Su-sure." stuttered Lisa, then she gets off the couch and they both walk towards the living room.

And with that Kyle enters a new environment with many new questions running through his head.

* * *

Back at Y.S.S Cyrus's men have completely taking over. About over 6 million men from the Galactic men were killed, but most of them have deflected to the Demotic Star's. The men form the upper level where celebrating. They were drinking alcohol and destroying everything in sight.

"YEA WE DID IT!" shouted one of the men. Then soon other men chanted, random stuff.

"SO LONG GALACTIC PUSSYS!"

"WE CONTROL THIS BICTH NOW!" (Referring the ship)

"WHERE THE SHIT NOW!"

"YEA!" shouted everyone, as they continued celebrating.

* * *

From the lower part of the ship from the prison room the inmates that were released killed all the guards and managed to capture all the nurses, all females and they were taking one by one into a cell. The nurses were being raped by the inmates. Then one of the inmates, Yellow skinned, he appeared to be in his 40's kind of a big guy in muscles, bald headed, 7foot tall, and was very ugly was dragging a nurse by her hair. She was in her 20's, Yellow skinned, she had light blue eyes and had a slim body, and her breast size was about a size D. She was being led into to a cell and other men were in line waiting for a turn.

"OW, LET ME GO!" screamed the nurse in pain from the hair pulling, with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Now why would I want to do that?" asked the inmate with a sick smile "Do you know how long has it been since I've seen a woman?"

Then he lifts her up and wraps his arms around her and licks her neck.

"And besides your one of the sexiest nurses with the biggest succulent breast I've seen." said the inmate while grabbing her right breast and squeezing.

"STOP IT!" cried the young nurse. The inmate just laughed, then he lifts her up by his shoulders and continues walking towards the empty. When they reach the gate she sees the other inmates waiting by with sick smile, waiting for their turn.

"HELP ME!" screamed the nurse as she was taking into the cell. "Oh shut up you whore!" yelled the inmate finally fed up with her yelling. He shuts the door and soon all the prisoners gathered around to look through the small window, to see her being raped by this monster.

"NOOOOOOOOO STOP PLEASE NOOOO!" screamed the young nurse, but it proved useless, no one could help her or any of the other nurses.

* * *

From the higher level of the Y.S.S, Cyrus sits on the captain's chair. It was a white chair with a golden padding on the back, seat, and arm rest made from the finest kinds of slick. He was drinking a glass of wine. Then two men entered in, who had just returned from earth, both wearing Galactic uniforms, but deflected to the Demotic Stars.

"Lord Cyrus." said Dan, he had his name tag on.

"Awwww welcome Dan and Wendell, please tell me the report has Raphael eliminated those brats?" asked Cyrus.

"Ummm... We-we-we..." stuttered Dan as he was too scared to tell him.

"Well come on spit it out, has Raphael eliminated those kids?" said Cyrus who starts to a little irritated.

So Dan explains how when they arrived at the lab at Kaman's house, they saw that Raphael was blinded by something and that Wayne send the boys trough some kind of time warp device.

"We tried to chase after them, but your brother destroyed it." said Dan nervously.

Cyrus just stood silent, Dan saw him gripping his glass and saw it shatter. He gave him an angry look, then he stands up from his chair.

"LORD CYRUS... PLEASE DON'T!" pleaded Dan, but Cyrus blasted a dark purple Kai, with a dark red light shining from it. from his mouth.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed Dan before his head was blown off.

Wendell just stood in horror as he only saw that headless Dan's body collapsed on the floor, while blood was squirting out from where his head use to be. Then he noticed that Cyrus was looking at him.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-But I do have some good news though." said Wendell.

Cyrus clams down and sits back down. "Go on."

"While we were in the lab we also discovered some of Wayne's recorded documents and we discovered that there is another machine that's similar to his." explained Wendell.

Then Cyrus got up from his chair again and walked towards Wendell.

"Really so where is it?" asked Cyrus

"We do know it's in the Latino planet." said Wendell.

"Good, but where is it exactly?" asked Cyrus. Wendell got nervous, because he did not remember were the location was.

"Well?" asked Cyrus while pacing in circles around him. Wendell started to get nervous and started sweating. "Ugghh...I don't remember." replied Wendell. Cyrus goes behind him and reaches with his right hand and grabs the back of his right shoulder.

"It's alright if you can't remember, it common for people to forget." said Cyrus sounding friendly.

"Oh...th..th..thank you Lord Cyrus." said Wendell

"But...I hate people who forget!" yelled Cyrus as his left fist pierces trough Wendell back and Cyrus grabs his spinal cord.

"Gggggyyyyaaaahhhhh!" screamed Wendell "What are you doing?"

Cyrus just gives him a grim look. "Well maybe it's because your men and Raphael let those bratty kids escaped, or maybe it's because you can't fucking remember, where the other machine is?" Then Cyrus gives a small laugh. "But the main reason is... I THIRST FOR DEATH!" yelled Cyrus. He slowly yanks his spinal cord out from his body. "Aaaagggrrrraaaaahhhh!" screamed Wendell in agony.

Then in dramatic slow motion. Cyrus completely pulls his spinal cord from Wendell's body. Then Cyrus blasts a huge Kai from his left hand at the remains of Wendell, completely disintegrating him.

Then a video call was made from the main monitor, Cyrus press talk and it showed Raphael, who was on the other side of the video transmitter covering his right eye with his hand, due to the damage of Kyle's ki blast.

"CYRUS!" yelled Raphael in anger. "Why the fuck you didn't tell me that Kyle brat knew how to use Ki?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha, this should have been simple for you to kill three little boys." mocked Cyrus "Besides why should I have to tell you anything your just mindless retard who just kills."

"Damn you Cyrus!" yelled Raphael in anger, but Cyrus kept laughing.

After Cyrus finishes laughing at him, he turns serious. "Now enough bullshitting, I have an assignment for you."

"NO, FUCK YOU CYRUS!" yelled Raphael in frustration "I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOU!"

"Now now Raphael there's no need for harsh words that you'll soon regret later." said Cyrus "You may have failed a simple assignment, but I give your end of the deal right now."

After a few seconds Raphael finally calms down a bit. "What do mean?"

Then Cyrus gives a wicked smile as the screen goes black.

To be continued...

* * *

**I got a late entry, but I still want to thank Longlivethecookiemonster for the opinions, I will put it to good use. **

* * *

**(No one would blame you if you skipped this part except the note to the fans part of course.)**

* * *

**REVIEWING MY SELF: I thought that the Lisa stealing a kiss scene was pretty decent, but I was disappointed that this chapter was short. The rape scene, may have been a little too much, but if this was gonna be a rated M fan fic then it should stand by it. Over all I'd give it a 2 out of 5. **

* * *

**NOTE TO THE FANS AND OR NEW FANS OF THIS SERIES:**

**Well I apologized for this episode being short, but that was as far as I could take it, the next one will be longer. To sum this up I will waiting for your p.m.'s for a suggestion for an episode idea or if I need to explain anything that you may have gotten confused on, please don't be shy to ask.**

**Urgent message! : I don't mean to be pushy, but I really want to know what part of this chapter was your favorite or caught your attention the most, same goes for chapter 1, Mainley because i feel like that i need to add something to make more to sipcy i just can't find it yet ... can you?.**

**(Until the next episode …. Ta Ta for now…..kkman57.)**


	3. Episode 3

**AUTHORS NOTE TO THE FAN FICTION NATION:**

**SWEET! I got four reviews in a row again:)**

**That brings the total to 8, so far so good.**

**Why you wonder I posted this one early? Well while I was writing I noticed that this chapter was going on to long and that this chapter is kind of boring, even I fell asleep reading it, but it does have an interesting moment at the end. So I was advised to split it up and so I'm ahead of this story by 3 chapters, including this one. Hope you enjoy it :) and please review.**

**WARNING: …..hmmmm…Nope nothing bad this chapter just PG I guess.**

**I don't own The Simpsons nor their characters except my OC's and this story "Duh". Now enough with my stupid rambling…. **

* * *

**People I want to thank for reviewing with a message for them:**

**Shoz999=Thank you for your review and I hope that I can say the same thing about my story someday…..someday. **

**Narfy=Thank you for the advice and for correcting a few problems with my writing, but this chapter I'm afraid might be a little bad in terms of writing that is the next one I will try harder to correct. **

**Sailor Pluto=First of all I don't hate you, but you've got to realize that I've been a member on this website for 2 months now so for me to become a great writer will take time and patience, so just bear with me and give me time to improve. **

**SideshowJazz1=Thank you for the review and for advising me to split this up into 3 chapters. **

* * *

**Episode 3 **

* * *

So Kyle, Bart, and Lisa were in the living room watching TV. Bart was lying on floor flipping through the channels. Kyle was sitting on one end of the couch next to the kitchen. Lisa was sitting on the other end of the couch, trying not to stare at Kyle.

"Lame, Stupid, Boring, Sucky." Bart said unable to find a channel to stay on.

"Bart just stick with a channel already!" Lisa said getting annoyed with Bart.

"Shut up Lis I'm trying to find Itchy and Scratchy!" Bart said.

"It's not on today, stupid!" snapped Lisa.

Bart stood up from the floor. "I said shut up!" Bart yelled.

Then Lisa got off the couch and got into Bart's face. "Make me!" Lisa said challenging him.

Then they started fighting over the remote.

Kyle was watching this, but didn't say anything, since he was in a deep thought. "They have same names as my friends back in my universe, is it just coincidence, they look to similar. Although there are some slight differences between them and on how they get along with each other. There not the same xBartx and xLisax that I remember, but I sense there energy the same as them too. How is this possible, unless..."

"Give me the remote Bart!" Lisa yelled.

"Oh you want it, well here you GO!" Bart yelled as he threw the remote trying to hit Lisa. Lisa ducks avoiding getting hit with the remote, but she notices quickly that the remote was about to hit Kyle.

"Kyle watch out!" yelled Lisa.

Kyle breaks away from his thoughts and sees the remote about to hit him. He reached his hand trying to catch it, but instead he shot a small Ki blast by accident. "Oh crap!" thought Kyle realizing what he just did. When the Ki blast hit the remote it created a small explosion. All that was left was tiny pieces of the remote. He turned his head and saw that Bart and Lisa eyes widened by what they saw.

"How did you do that?" Lisa asked.

"Cooool, show me how to do one!" Bart said with excitement.

"Uggghhhh...What are talking about, I didn't do anything." Kyle lied.

"Don't play dumb, that yellow thing that you shot out of your hand with." Bart said.

"I don't know what you mean form where I was the remote just exploded before I could catch it" Kyle lied again.

Bart thought about it for a moment. Kyle got nervous, because he did not to want explain what happened.

"Kids time for dinner!" yelled Marge.

"All right!" Bart shouted with joy, forgetting about Kyle. He was the first one to head into the main dining room. Kyle breathes a sigh of relieve and sees that Lisa was still there.

"Well...ugh...Lisa right?" Kyle said, pretending not remember her name real well. "Shall we head to the table then?"

"Sure." Lisa said, acting normal, but she is suspicious though, then they both walk towards the kitchen.

* * *

When they entered the kitchen Bart and Lisa sat down, the same place where they always sit. Kyle was about to sit down next to Lisa, but noticed right away that she was blushing. Thinking that she was still a little embarrassed about what happened earlier. He decided to sit next to Bart instead to calm her down. Once he sits down he looks at both of them...

"Hmmmmm...This Lisa seems more like the one I know, but she seems a little strange and this Bart is more wild and probably not much of a thinker, he completely different. He reflexes on his thoughts for a moment.

"No No No, I don't have time for this, I need to find Rodger and Baden. Damn it I shouldn't have agreed to stay." Then his stomach starts to growl, even louder. He grips his stomach in pain, not from the hunger, but from when Raphael kneed him in his stomach. "Gah...Damn it, I swear to you Raphael when I return, I will fucking end your life!" Kyle thought to himself.

Bart and Lisa noticed him griping his stomach.

"Whoa you must be starving, huh Kyle." Bart said.

"Ugghh yea I'm just a hungry person." Kyle lied with a small chuckle.

Lisa didn't say anything, but easily could tell that Kyle was lying.

Then Homer enters the kitchen, returning from Moe's angry. Bart and Lisa turn their attention to him, Kyle didn't notice.

"Stupid Burns always in my life, stealing happiness." Homer mumbling to himself while sitting down.

"What wrong dad, did Burns release the hounds on you again?" Bart asked with a small laugh.

"Shut up!" Homer yelled after he realized that it was a joke at his expense. "Mr. Burns is making me work tomorrow."

"Why do you have to go work if tomorrows Sunday?" Lisa asked

Before he could answer Marge comes out with two huge silver bowls of spaghetti.

"Dinner Time!" Marge yelled with excitement as always.

"Wa-hoo!" Homer cheered forgetting what happened just now.

"You seem real happy today huh Homer." Marge said, then she started serving everybody in small bowls. Except Lisa, since the spaghetti had meat in it, she had a salad instead.

"HOMER!" Kyle thought, His eyes widen in shock, when he heard his name. He could not believe that he had the same name as his mentor. He looked at him, he almost gasped seeing that he was almost similar to xHomerx. The only main difference between them was that this Homer was bald headed, except for the three hairs on his head, and he was overweight. Then he looks down on the table...

"You've got to be freaking kidding me, how is it possible that these three have similar names and facial looks, but their personality and appearances are even more different!" Kyle thought.

"Here ya go Kyle." said Marge, breaking Kyle's thoughts, giving him a small green bowl of spaghetti.

"Um thank you." Kyle said with a small smile.

"Aaawwww so polite." Marge said with a smile in her face.

And once Marge served herself and sat down everyone start eating at a fast past, except Kyle who was eating very slowly, due to his medical condition.

* * *

**(Known as Goku Muncher Syndrome or G.M.S for short.)**

* * *

No one talked for a minutes, until Lisa broke the silences.

"So dad..."

"So what?" Homer asked in confusion with spaghetti sauce already all over his face and noodles hanging around his cheeks.

"Why is Mr. Burns making you go to work tomorrow?" Lisa asked

"Oh yea well you see..." Homer said, then the screen blurred into a flash back.

* * *

**Homer's narration in bold letters**

**"While I was driving to Moe's, before I made the next turn, there was a red light I tried to hit the brakes, but I couldn't make the car stop in time and I accidentally hit the car in front me, then I saw a shadowy figure coming out of the car."**

"Oh God Oh God, please don't let it be another cop." Homer said, sweating a bit in nervousness.

**Then I stepped out of the car a saw that it was Mr. Burn's car that he hit.**

**Mr. Smithers was also with him, he was in the drivers seat.**

"Oh thank God it's only Mr. Burns." Homer said, breathing a sigh of relieve. Then in an instant he realized that it was Mr. Burns that he hit.

"I mean AGH... it's Mr. Burns!" Homer screamed, now panicking.

Mr. Burns then slowly walked towards him stared at him with an angry look on his face, Mr. Smithers followed with the same expression. Homer started mumbling like a little girl in fear.

"Simpson what is the meaning of this!" Mr. Smithers yelled pointing at the broken tail light on Mr. Burn's car.

"Oh God please don't fire me!" Homer cried , falling to his knees and crawling towards Mr. Burns.

"Hmmmm I don't know Simpson?" Mr. Burns said with an evil grin on his face. "This will cost me a lot to pay for repairs."

Homer got back up to his feet. "Oh come on sir please have a heart, I have a family and I don't have the money right now to pay you for the damages." Homer said.

"Tough luck Simpson as far as Mr. Burns is concern you're just another lazy slob that just leaches money from the nucle….." Mr. Smithers said, until Mr. Burns cuts him off.

"Now, now Smithers there's no reason to just fire him immediately, he could still be useful." Mr. Burns said. Then he turns his attention towards Homer.

"Simpson I'm willing to forgive and forget this incident." Mr. Burns said

"Wahoo!" Homer cheered "In your face Smithers ah ha ha ha!" Then Homer races off towards his car to continue driving towards Moe's.

"But Simpson." Mr. Burns said, Homer stopped moving while he was opening his car.

"Um yes sir." Homer said, getting nervous again.

"Since you say that you don't have the money to pay for my repairs then I'll let you work it off by doing some extra jobs for me, starting tomorrow." Mr. Burns said.

"TOMORROW!" Homer yelled in shock. "But sir that's not fair I already work at the Nuclear Power Plant 5 days a week!"

"Well too bad Simpson, life is never fair….at least for you." Mr. Burns said with a small chuckle. "Now you better be at the plant by 5:30 tomorrow morning, Simpson."

"Yes sir." Homer said in a sad tone.

"Aw come now Simpson there's no need to be upset." Mr. Burns said. "I mean after all you just need to do this for...Ohhh I don't know the next 15 years or so." Laughing evilly, Mr. Smithers was also laughing from the back .

"Ta Ta Simpson!", and with that Mr. Burns returns to the car and gets in. With assistants from Mr. Smithers, before he get in the drivers set he looks back at Homer, he said nothing, but Homer could tell from the expression on his face that he was mocking him. Mr. Smithers stared at him for a few more seconds, before finally entering the car and speed it off.

**"I looked at the ground for a few second, embarrassed and angry I decided to head home."**

**(End Flash Back)**

* * *

"Dad that's horrible." Lisa said with sympathy.

"Yea...well wait you gonna do." Homer said before returning to eating his food.

"Oh poor Homie." Marge said feeling sorry for him. Then she hears Bart...

"Come on Kyle you can't be possibly eat this slow." Bart complained.

"Well I can't eat big quantities all at once and I can't eat too fast either." Kyle explained.

"Come on man this isn't like the Flanders house." Bart said

"Yea go ahead kid, pig out!" Homer shouted.

"Listen Mr. Simpson, though I'm thankful for your kind jester, I can't eat the way you do or I'll..." before Kyle could finish his sentence, without noticing Bart hits him in the stomach, causing Kyle to yell out in pain. "Aggrrahhh Damn...!" then Bart shoves Kyle bowl of spaghetti down in his mouth causing him to fall off his chair.

"Bartholomew J. Simpson!" Marge yelled.

"What I was helping him eat right." Bart explained.

"That is no way to treat a guest, in this house!" Marge said, scolding Bart.

Then Marge turned her attention to Kyle who gets back up quickly with spaghetti sauce all over his blue shirt and on his face.

"Kyle I'm so sor..." before Marge finished her sentence she noticed that both his hands were shaking tremendously.

"Kyle are you ok?" Marge asked with concern.

Then they all noticed that his pupils start to expand until they completely covered his eyes. Then his whole body starts to shake.

"I think his having a seizure!" Lisa yelled.

Marge and Lisa were panicking.

"Oh God Homer quick call 9-1..." Marge said before she saw Kyle gave a big smile and quickly grabbed one of the big bowls from the table and started to consume the entire thing, not even using a fork he just grabs with his hands and just swallows the spaghetti, without chewing.

"Oh my lord." Marge said in shock by how his eating.

"Oh God." Lisa said then her face started to turn a little green. Being grossed out by him eating so quickly.

Maggie even turned green from seeing this and upchucked a little, In her mind she did not want another bath, she grabbed her bottle, that Marge left her opened the lid and spat into it and closed it.

"Go, Go, Go" Homer and Bart cheered for him on to finish the whole bowl...

After finishing the first bowl he then tries to grab the second bowl.

"Homer stop him!" Marge yelled

Homer grabs the bowl at the same time Kyle did. "No boy, who no one told me your name yet, you had enough." Kyle then gave a hissing sound, sounding like a Rattlesnake warning there pray to stay away.

Homer tries tugging the bowl away, but Kyle easy over powers him and swung the bowl around, with Homer still holding on to the bowl.

"Help...Me...He's...Too...St...ro...ng!" Homer yelled while still being spun around in the air.

While they were spinning spaghetti sauce and noodles were flying everywhere hitting everything. Lisa got hit and it was all over her dress.

"Ahhh my dress!" Lisa yelled.

"HA HA HA!" Bart laughed before he got hit in the back of the head with one of the small bowls "Ow." Maggie laughed seeing all this.

"Arrrraaaggghhhh!" Kyle yelled as he was finally able shake off Homer grip.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" Homer screamed as he swung off and lands in the kitchen floor.

"Homer are you ok?" Marge asked in concern. Homer gets up, but stumbles a little bit, being dizzy from being swung around.

"That kid is crazy." Homer said sounding woozy, still stumbling a bit, Marge helps him walk back to the dining room.

* * *

When they walk back in they see that the whole room was a complete mess. The walls were covered in spaghetti sauce, meat, and noodles. Then they see Kyle eating the remains of the spaghetti. Once Kyle finishes he starts to breath heavy, but slowly starts to calm down and his pupils start to shrink down, returning to normal size. When Kyle returned normal from his G.M.S state he sees that everything was a mess and sees that they were staring at him.

"Oh God….Not again!" Kyle thought. Then he jumps off the table feeling embarrassed already, for acting like an animal. "I'm so sorry about this!"

"It's ok it's ok, I'm sure that it's been a couple hours since you've eaten a nice home cooked meal." Marge said

"Well...not exactly, you see I haven't eating for seven days." Kyle explained

"WHAT?" Bart, Lisa, Marge, and Homer shouted, even Maggie was bug eyed. Like she understood what he said.

"Seven Days!" Marge said

"Dude, how are you still alive?" Bart asked

"Acutely Bart an average person can survive close to three weeks without eating." Lisa explained . Then she turns to Kyle with a tiny blush showing on her cheeks. "But what I don't understand is why would you punish yourself like that?" asked Lisa sounding concerned.

"Yea and how come you went total bananas?" Homer asked

"HOMER!" Marge yelled

"It's alright Mrs. Simpson, I do need to need to explain myself for my actions earlier." Kyle said. "But first..."

He ran into the kitchen, making a lot of noises. A few seconds later he comes out with 3 rolls of paper towels, 2 wash cloths, a black trash bag, and a bucket of water. "I want to clean this mess up." Kyle said, then he starts by tearing a couple of paper towels and starts wiping the spaghetti sauce off the wall.

"Oh no no Kyle you don't have to do that, I can clean it later." Marge said. "I'm sorry, but I can't just let you clean up this, I should have told it's my fault for not telling you guys about my condition before I started eating."

"Well at least let me and the kids help you clean." Marge said.

"But moooooom, why should I help him clean his mess?" Bart protested.

"Because Bart it was your fault, you were the one who shoved that bowl in his face!" Lisa said

"How was I supposed to know he'd go psycho!" Bart yelled. Then they started arguing...

"That's enough, both of you!" Marge yelled. Soon enough Bart and Lisa stopped, but glared at each other.

"These two seem to have a complete different attitudes towards each other, than xBartx and xLisax I know." Kyle thought. Then he shakes his head a little. "Well It doesn't matter, I need to finish cleaning this mess, so I can leave."

Then Kyle spoke out..

"Look how about this, Mrs. Simpson you guys can help me clean this up for a while then I'll take care of the rest, Deal?" Kyle asked trying to compromise with Marge. He reached his right hand out to shake hands on it. Marge was touched and she reached her hand and shook his hand in agreement.

"Then it's settled, Bart, Lisa I want you to grab a paper towel and help Kyle clean the walls up. I'll take care of the table and rug." Marge said. "And Homer I want you to..."

Kyle interrupts Marge "Mr. Simpson I just want you to take the baby and get her cleaned up, put her to bed, and you just relax the rest of day."

"Wahoo no work for me!" Homer cheered as he ran off happy, but then he run back. "Uh...You're sure that you don't need me?" asked Homer, thinking that it's some kind of trap.

"No sir." Kyle replied

Then Homer runs off happy, but he returns rather quickly.

"Forgot the baby." Homer said picking up Maggie before finally leaving.

Marge didn't question Kyle about what he said and with that Marge, Bart and Lisa started to get to work.

After an hour of cleaning, they manage to get most the sauce off the walls. During that time Kyle explains about his medical condition and how whenever he eats a large amount of food at once or eats too fast then it causes him to enter a state of insanity, which results in him in eating crazy and once he enters that state then he is unable to regain control for at least a minute.

"Oh so that's why you were barley eating, I thought that it was because you didn't like it." Marge said while getting the sauce off the rug with a yellow sponge.

"Well you could clearly tell by how I was acting, that I did like it." Kyle said, cleaning the sauce off the wall with the paper towels.

"Aww how sweet." Marge said

"I've read books on medical conditions and I've never heard of Goku munchers syndrome." Lisa said, while picking up all the used towels and putting them in the trash.

"Yea it sounds like some loser made it up and put it on a website just so people could take interest in there sad live." Bart said cleaning the sauce off the chairs.

"Well I wouldn't put that way, even if someone did made up name like that even they have the right to voice their own thoughts." Kyle said.

Just like xLisax, he was very understanding of people's feelings. Bart didn't reply back, neither did Lisa they remained silent and with that they continued working on cleaning the wall.

**1 hour later they barely got half of the mess clean and it was close to 9pm.**

"Ugh… mom I can't do this anymore, my arms are hurting." complained Bart, barley able to move his arms. "Oh ok then, you can go take a bath and get ready for bed." Marge said.

"Didn't I just say that I can't do any more work!" Bart complained again, he looks at Marge and sees a serious look on her face. Then he immediately goes upstairs.

Kyle saw this, he didn't know xBartx very well back at his universe, in fact the only times he talked to him is when Kyle visited xLisax and he was with her, but he could still tell that he was different, but for some reason he couldn't put his finger it. After Bart left he noticed that Lisa and Marge were struggling too.

"Hey you guys can go now, I can handle the rest." Kyle said while ripping more paper towels.

"Oh there's no need to be worry about us Kyle were still…." Marge before finishing her sentence she started to moan as she tried to get up from being on her knees from cleaning the rugs for over 2 hours, "Besides I still need to clean the ceiling." when she got up she was rubbing her back feeling sore.

Kyle also saw Lisa desperately try help by cleaning the walls, but she could only do it with her right hand, she was using her left hand to support her elbow to keep her hand moving. Kyle started to tighten his right fist in anger, thinking that it was his fault that this mess happened, he didn't want them to hurt themselves just to clean up after them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you two keep doing this, this was all my fault and you two shouldn't have to keep doing this." Kyle said

"But Kyle ….. "groaning noise" Marge muttered still feeling sore on her back. we can just expect you to clean this all by yourself." said Marge.

Kyle breathed a heavy sighed, getting a little frustrated, but he remains clam. "Look will you two please just go and relax, so I can finish this." Kyle said

Marge looks at him and could tell that he was very serious. "Ok, if that's what you want." Marge said, but was very surprised that he would be willing to clean all this mess by himself. "Come on Lisa."

"But I'm still not finished yet." Lisa protested, trying to clean a part of the wall. "But Lisa you can barely hold your arm up." said Marge. Lisa tried to look like she was fine by wiping the walls faster. "I feel fine I can still …AH!" Lisa said before she drops the dry cloths and leans against the wall griping her right fore arm in pain.

"LISA!" Marge and Kyle yelled simultaneously, as they both ran towards Lisa.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Marge asked

"OW…..IT HUUURTS!" Lisa cried with tears starting to roll down from her eyes, moaning as the pain started to intense. "She must a pulled something." Kyle said while observing her arm.

"Hold on let me call 9-1..." Marge said before Kyle interrupts.

"There's no time for that, we need to help her now!" Kyle yelled. "Mrs. Simpson I need you to get me a bag of ice and two wooden spoons that I saw in the kitchen table."

"Ok." Marge said as she ran into the kitchen to get the get them.

"Ok now Lisa I need you to move your hand so see where the pain is coming from." Kyle said, trying to move her left hand away from her fore arm, but she refused to move her hand not wanting the pain to get worse, she kept looking at her arm, with more tears rolling down from her cheeks. "LISA!" Kyle shouted to get her attention. She immediately looks up and sees Kyle. "I need you to trust me, so I can help you." Lisa pauses for a moment…..

"Ok." Lisa said quietly. She moves her hand out of the way then Kyle slowly moves Lisa arm up so he can look at it. "Ok now I'm going squeeze it a little bit and you let me know if you fell anything, do you understand?" Kyle asked. Lisa nodded yes and then Kyle started to lightly squeeze with only his fingers on her wrist.

"Does it hurt here?" Kyle asked, Lisa nodded no. Then he moved further down her fore arm a little and gave a small squeeze again. "Anything?" Kyle asked again, again Lisa nodded no. Then Kyle kept going down until he reached a little below the center of the fore arm. She gave a small squeal of pain, she tried to tug her arm away.

"Shhh... It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just gonna massage it a little to relax it a bit." Kyle said. Lisa didn't replay, but she stopped tugging.

Kyle checked his pockets remembering that xLisax gave him a cream for something like this, seven days ago before he left to the academy after a few seconds he found it. It was a small blue tube, with a picture of a pink rabbit, chi bi form looking like it was in pain and a blue rabbit, also, chi bi form was putting the cream on the pink rabbits arm, the words on it were written in Spanish.

He squeezed a little bit of it out and puts it on the spot where Lisa's fore arm was hurting the most. Then he puts it on her fore arm and using only two fingers, he gently rubs it around in circles.

"Are you starting to feel a little bit better now?" Kyle asked. Lisa didn't responded, she kept looking down on the ground, she was in a deep thinking trance. In her whole life no boy has ever treated her this nice, not even her brother Bart. Thinking about it made her blush again.

"Lisa." Kyle said.

Lisa heard him call his name and she quickly breaks out of her trance. "What?" said Lisa softly.

"I said do you feel a little better now?" Kyle repeated.

"Ugh…yea a little bit." Lisa responed, looking back up and seeing what Kyle was doing, her heart start to beating fast again, her face started turning red again, she grips her left hand into a fist as though she was in pain.

"Ummm Kyle." Lisa said softly.

"What it Lisa, am I pressing too hard?" Kyle asked with concern.

"No no It's ok, but I feel like that I need to tell you something." Lisa said. "Ok, so tell me." He stops rubbing her fore arm and sits on the floor and looks at Lisa eye to eye. "What is it that you need to tell me?" Kyle asked. Lisa starts to get nervous, afraid of what she will tell him, it might end up in a bad result.

"I…"

Then Marge comes back with 4 bags of ice and 2 long wooden spoons that Kyle asked for earlier. "I got it!" Marge yelled

"Good." Kyle said

"Let me see the wooden spoons first." Kyle said

Marge gives him the spoons. He then puts one on top of Lisa fore arm and the other under it.

"Ok now put the bags of ice next to me and keep holding the spoons in place." Kyle instructed.

Marge then puts the bags of ice down next to him and she get down to hold the spoons in place. Kyle puts the first two bags on top and on the bottom of the fore arm that was close to hear wrist.

"Ok now I need you to hold the ice in place." Kyle again giving instructions

Marge holds the ice. "Don't we need something to hold it in place?" Marge asked. Then she hears something ripping she turns her head and sees Kyle tearing one of his sleeves, from his shoulder off his right arm.

"Kyle what are you doing?" Marge asked in shock that he tore off a piece of his shirt.

"I'm using the sleeves from my shirt to use as a rope to keep the ice attached to her arm." Kyle explained, while tearing off the other sleeve.

Then Kyle grabs one of the sleeves with his teeth and uses his right hand to tear the sleeve in half, he repeats this with the other sleeve, he had total of 4 strips of his sleeves. He uses two to tie the first two bags together.

"Thank you so much for helping my daughter." Marge said, being thankful to Kyle for fixing Lisa's arm. Kyle stayed silent, he felt that he didn't deserve it, not only did he made a mess in their home, but someone got injured because of him.

"Could you hold these last two bags right there please?" Kyle said while trying to tie up the last two on the lower part of Lisa's form arm. Once he finished tying the last two bags he gets back up on his feet, he carefully grabs Lisa's left hand and pulls her up.

"Ok now this should help ease the pain, could you try moving your arm a bit." asked Kyle. Lisa try's moving a bit. "Do you feel a little better?" Kyle asked

"Yes, a little." Lisa said, trying not to stare at him. "Good you should feel better by tomorrow." Kyle said. Then he turns to Marge. "Now Mrs. Simpsons I suggest that you take her to bed now."

"Ok, are you sure that you'll be ok cleaning all this by yourself?" Marge asked.

Kyle nods yes.

Without protesting, she took Lisa by her left hand and took her away from the dining room, before they left Lisa glances back at Kyle one more time and she noticed that Kyle looked back at her.

Once they left Kyle looks around and sees that there was still sauce everywhere and it looked like Marge was unable to get the smell off the rug. Kyle touches his face and slides his hands in the back of his hair to straighten it.

"Well this is gonna be an all nighter." Kyle thought. Then he looks up at the celling, remembering that Marge mentioned that the celling was covered in spaghetti sauce. "Well I better start with the ceiling."

He grabs a bucket of water and the two new rags, he ties it together behind him with a rope. He looks around to first to make sure that everyone was gone, once the coast was clear he then stood close to the wall. "Ok it's been a while since I've done this, but I think I think I can still do it." Kyle said to himself as he readied himself.

He first closed his eyes, soon he started to glow yellow, charging up his ki. Then he starts rubbing his feet on the rug back and forth until they glowed yellow. He then rubs his hands together until they glowed yellow too.

Once he finishes he then touches the wall with his hands, then he plants on of his feet on the wall. He starts climbing up the wall, like a spider. When he reached the ceiling he then focused his ki in his entire legs to stick to the ceiling. The bucket of water was still hanging behind him.

He grabs one of the rags with his right hand, he reaches behind him and slowly dips it in the bucket of water, trying to be careful not to tip the bucket over. Then he starts wiping the sauce off.

While he was cleaning the ceiling he starts to wonder off into his thoughts thinking about what had happened with Lisa earlier. "Hmmm that girl reminds me so much off xLisax." Kyle thought as the screen slowly blurs into a flash back.

To be continued….

* * *

**NOTE TO THE FANS AND OR NEW FANS OF THIS SERIES:**

**Well this one I'm kinda disappointed in, I wish I could have added more to it, but I just couldn't get it right. What do you think? Hopefully the next one will be a little better in terms of writing improvement that is. **

**OMG! This next chapter will be so embarrassing for me to write. I won't give too much detail away, but it will be a Romance kind of chapter. **

**(Well…. ****Ta Ta for now…..kkman57.)**


	4. Episode 4

**AUTHORS NOTE TO THE FAN FICTION NATION:**

**Well here it is as promised and all I can say is that this was very short, the reason why is because I'm not good at writing Romance. So this is all I could think of.**

**: (sorry : (**

**WARNING: Nothing again… just rated K.**

**I don't own The Simpsons nor their characters except my OC's and this story "Duh". Now enough with my stupid rambling….**

* * *

**No reviews this week. Aww well life goes on and so does this story.**

* * *

**Episode 4**

* * *

**Kyle's flash back: All in bolded letters. **

Outside the flash back: Normal letters.

**Kyle was 6 and xLisax was 4 at the time.**

* * *

**Kaman was wearing his General uniform, the same in episode 1. **

**Kyle wasn't as muscly at the time but had little bit of cuts developing in his arms and had a small six pack developing, blue jeans and a white t-shirt with the Galactic Army symbol on it, came to the Latino planet, Kaman needed to discuss business matters with xHomerx. **

**xHomerx just wanted Kaman to come, but Kaman wanted to also set up a play date for Kyle and xLisax. xHomerx protested at first saying that this was a serious matter and that they would just get in the way, but eventually he gave in and decided to make it a play date.**

**When they both arrived at xHomerx's estate, deep within the jungles of the Peru region. xHomerx's estate was a 4 story house that had a Spanish theme to it. The wall were carved, showing many cultures and if you walked around the walls it shows not just Peru's culture, but also other regions this planet has, including Spain, Colombia, Argentina, Dominican Republic, Bolivia, Honduras, El Salvador, and it goes on until it reaches the top. From there stood three statues, they posed in a fighting stance with their swords drawn out. Francisco Pizarro, Diego de Almagro and Hernando de Luque, these three men who led a ship, which lead the discovery of Peru.**

**Kaman and Kyle walked up to the front door and from there they saw xHomerx outside waiting for them**

**"xHOMERx!" Kaman yelled in excitement as he was the first one to run up the steps. **

**xHomerx reached his hand out, trying to shake his hand, but Kaman instead rammed into him, giving him a big bear hug and lifting him off his feet.**

"**Hey, what's up buddy!" Kaman said with excitement. **

"**Ugh...good sir...can you let go please?" xHomerx asked, struggling to breath. **

**Kaman lets go, xHomerx struggles to breathe a bit, but quickly regains his movement.**

"**Sorry about that." Kaman said, padding xHomerx's back a bit. **

"**It's ok." xHomerx replied **

**Kyle finally comes up to greet them, hearing them talking a bit while walking up the steps. **

"**Good afternoon, Mr. Simpsons." Kyle said formally as he reached out his to shake his hand. **

"**Good to see you Kyle." xHomerx said while shaking Kyle's hand.**

**xHomerx turns his attention to Kaman "So now that greetings are out of way, why don't we get down to business?" xHomerx said**

"**Now hold on a minute, we got plenty of time for that stuff later, which reminds me where's xLisax anyway?" Kaman asked. **

"**You know I have no idea where she..." before xHomerx finished his sentence they hear something coming from the distance Kaman and Kyle turned and saw that it was xLisax running towards the steps. **

**She was wearing blue overalls, with an orange t-shirt under it with the Galactic Army symbol on it, she also wore brown shoes. Her hair was short and messy mainly, because she was a real tomboy at the time, but it extents down to her shoulders, but still has the starfish points on the bottom. **

"**KYLE!" xLisax yelled in excitement since it's been a few months since she last saw him. She runs up the stairs, even faster than Kaman did. When she was just 3 steps away she jumps and hugs Kyle, wrapping her arms around his neck.**

"**Gah" "xLisax what are you doing?" Kyle said, spinning a bit, trying not fall over the steps. **

"**Ooooohhhh I just knew that you'd come!" screamed xLisax, tightening her arms around him. **

"**xLisax be careful were about to …." before Kyle could finish his sentence he accidently trips over the first step and they both fall over on the steps. xLisax didn't get hurt that was because she was on top of Kyle, so it was mostly Kyle that felt the impact. **

"**Ow..." Kyle moaned a bit, feeling the impact on his back.**

"**You ok?" asked xLisax giggling a bit, while sitting on his chest. She was smiling while gazing deeply into his eyes. **

**Kyle always knew that xLisax had a small crush on him, but he only loved her like a little sister.**

"**Ah xLisax? Kyle said **

"**Yes..." xLisax said with a happy sigh under her breath. **

"**Could you please get off me?" Kyle asked **

"**No…. I'm comfortable, where I am." xLisax replied, still smiling while stroking his hair. **

**Kyle didn't want to yell at her, if there was one thing he couldn't stand was seeing xLisax upset, every time that someone would pick on her Kyle would always lose control of his emotions and would always attack her tormentor no matter how big, how old, or how strong he/she was, Kyle would beat them down until they were close to death.**

**Before Kyle could say anything xHomerx grabbed xLisax by the suspenders of her overalls, lifting her up and off of Kyle. **

"**xLisax, what did I tell you about doing that, don't you realize who he is?" asked xHomerx, referring him as the son of Kaman Wu. **

"**Of course I do dad." xLisax replied as xHomerx puts her down.**

"**Really than who is he then?" asked xHomerx, while crossing his arms, giving her a firm stare. xLisax ignores it and she turns he head looking at Kyle, who got back up noticed that xLisax was staring at him and she replies….**

"**HE'S MY HEART AND SOUL!" shouted xLisax, so everyone, who was close by could hear her. **

**xHomerx smacks his face with his right hand and breaths a heavy grunt noise.**

"**Ahhh, how cute." Kaman thought.**

**Kyle showed no reaction, since this isn't the first time that she done something like this, but he did blush a bit on his cheeks, he didn't know why, but every time she does this he always blushes, he just assumes it's just from embarrassment, whatever the case may be it was still a strange feeling for him, It was something that he didn't quite understand.**

"**Well now that were all acquainted with each other I guess it's time to do that work thingy." Kaman said, breaking the acquired silence. "Kyle why don't you and xLisax go play over at ****Machu Picchu, while me and xHomerx here handle some business."**

"**Yes Father." Kyle replied. Then he looks at xLisax, who was still goo-goo eyes over him. **

"**You ready to go?" Kyle asked**

"**Whenever you are Kyle." xLisax replied in a happy tone, as she ran next to Kyle. **

"**Ok now climb on my back." said Kyle, since he recently discovered that his ki color was yellow and he easily learns how to use his ki and quickly learned how to use it to move fast, xLisax on the other hand has not discover her color ki yet so she would have to rely on Kyle for help.**

**xLisax quickly climbs onto Kyle's back, she wraps her arms around Kyle's neck and she rest her head on his back. Kyle wraps his arms around xLisax's legs, making sure she doesn't fall off. Then he starts to focus his ki on his legs, it took him 2 minutes to charge up, but he manages to get his legs to glow yellow.**

"**Ok now hold on tight." Kyle instructed xLisax**

"**Don't worry I will." xLisax replied with glee.**

**And with that he starts to sprint towards the forest and in an instant he jumps onto a branch, then his yellow ki starts to turn into a bright yellow as he starts to quickly jump from branch to branch, as they go deeper in the forest. Kaman and xHomerx watched until they disappeared completely.**

* * *

"It seems that your son has been getting better at using his ki, don't you agree General Wu?" xHomerx asked.

"Yes, I'm very proud of him, in just a few short months he's advanced tremendously." Kaman replied.

"In just one year General Wu, your son will be old enough to enter in the Galactic Academy." xHomerx said

"Yea I can't believe it, amazing how time flies huh?" Kaman said

They both stayed silent for a moment to reflect on it.

"So have you decided what academy you want Kyle to enter in?" xHomerx asked

"Hmmm... I was thinking of entering him in the Springfield Academy in Oregon." Kaman replied.

"What?" xHomerx gasped in shock as he could not believe, that Kaman chose Springfield.

Springfield, Oregon Academy is one of the most run down academy's in the universe. Most people refer it as the Ghetto Academy, because most of the recruits there are either drug dealers or have been in Juvenile more than once.

"Sir with all due respect, I don't think that Springfield is a wise choice to put your son in." xHomerx said

"That's where I disagree with you there xHome-boyx, I think that this will be good for Kyle." Kaman said, he over at a birds nest seeing the momma bird feeding her young, he smiles a bit. "I'm not sure why, but I think this academy will prepare Kyle…. when the time comes…."

"When what will come?" xHomerx asked with great concern. "Is there something going on?"

Kaman stayed silent for a moment, noticing that the wind was blowing a little uneasy today.

"Nothing….. Nothing going on just making small talk." Kaman said laughing a bit.

"Well should we get this work started?" Kaman asked as he opened the doors and ran off inside xHomerx house.

"Ah yes General Wu." xHomerx replied as he walked inside.

* * *

**After spending the last hour leaping from branch to branch Kyle, while still carrying xLisax on his back had finally reached Machu Picchu.**

* * *

The construction of Machu Picchu appears to date from the period of the two great Incas, Pachacutec Inca Yupanqui (1438-71) and Tupac Inca Yupanqui (1472-93). It was abandoned just over 100 years later, in 1572, as a belated result of the Spanish Conquest. The latter had notes of a place called _Piccho_, although there is no record of the Spanish having visited the remote city. The types of sacred rocks defaced by the conquistadors in other locations are untouched at Machu Picchu.

**It's a fact! : )**

* * *

**Once Kyle lands he puts xLisax down and he sits on the ground, leans his back on the wall to take a breather. xLisax on the other hand runs around to gaze at everything that Machu Picchu had to offer.**

"**This place is so beautiful, look at all the plants and the animals, eeeeeeeee come on Kyle let's play!" xLisax yelled, pulling Kyle arm trying to pull him up.**

"**Hold on xLisax "Hugh" "Hugh" just give me a minute to catch my breath "Hugh"." Kyle said, while breathing heavily, obviously still not use to using ki. **

"**Come on Kyle we don't get go on dates often." xLisax said, still trying to pull him up.**

"**This isn't a date, it's just a play date." Kyle said trying to re-correct xLisax, thinking that she misunderstood what this was.**

"**But, your dad said it was." xLisax said**

**"I think he was just joking about that." Kyle said. "Were just friends xLisax, and I don't want to..." just as he was about finish his sentence he quickly notices that xLisax was starting to foam tears in her eyes.**

**"Oh crap!" thought Kyle, knowing that xLisax was about to cry, besides xLisax getting upset he also hates it when she cries, it always makes him feel awful inside. Kyle breaths a huge sigh, knowing there was only one way to stop her.**

**"Ok fine it's a date then. I was just too shy to ask you so I came up with a play date idea so that we can be alone together." Kyle lied, hoping that she would stop crying and sure enough it worked.**

**xLisax started smiling again, while whipping her tears off. "Oh Kyle I just know that you'll be always there for me." xLisax said as she started to crawl up to Kyle, like a cat and she lays down next to him and rest her head on Kyle's legs, she looks up at Kyle. "Could you sing me a song?" **

"**I don't know I haven't song in a while I don't think I can…" Kyle said looking into xLisax's eyes, to Kyle xLisax always had the most beautiful set of blue eyes no matter what he always could never say no to those eyes. Without saying another word he pulls out his my-pod and tries to find a song that he could sin for her. After a few seconds he finds one that was just perfect.**

* * *

"**Roll Up" by ****Wiz Khalifa This song will be bolded (I don't own this song.)**

Kyle's flash back will be normal letters

* * *

Without another moment he pushes play. It starts with the intro music for a few seconds then he starts to sing.

**I roll up**

**I roll up**

**I roll up**

**Shawty I roll up**

**I roll up**

**I roll up**

**I roll up**

**Its your anniversy is'nt it**

**And your man aint acting right**

**So you packin' your Domiar luggage up callin' my cell phone, try and catch a flight**

**You know one thing straight, I'll be there girl whenever you call me**

**When you at home thats your man, soon as you land you say thats all me**

**But shit aint all g with him no more, you aint entertained**

**Since I meet you a couple months ago you aint been the same**

**Not sayin I'm the richest man alive but I'm in the game**

**As long as you keep it 100 Imma spend this change,**

Kyle stops and lets the my-pod sing the chorus line.

**Whenever you need me**

**Whenever want me,**

**You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly**

**Don't care what your friends say, cause they dont know me**

**I can be your best friend, and you be my homie**

**I aint gonna flex, I'm not gonna front**

**You know if I ball, then we all gonna stunt**

**Send her my way, she aint gotta hold up**

**Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up**

**Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up**

**Whenever you call baby I roll up**

The song goes on for 2 mins. , Kyle still continues singing, noticing that xLisax was starting to fall asleep.

**No matter where I am**

**No matter where you are**

**I'll be there when it's over baby**

**Cause I was there from the start**

**No matter if I'm near**

**Don't matter if you're far**

**All you do is pick the phone up lady**

**And I'll be there when you call**

Back to chorus.

**Whenever you need me**

**Whenever want me,**

**You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly**

**Don't care what your friends say, cause they dont know me**

**I can be your best friend, and you be my homie**

**I aint gonna flex, I'm not gonna front**

**You know if I ball, then we all gonna stunt**

**Send her my way, she aint gotta hold up**

**Whenever you call baby I roll up**

**Whenever you need me**

**Whenever want me,**

**You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly**

**Don't care what your friends say, cause they dont know me**

**I can be your best friend, and you be my homie**

**I aint gonna flex, I'm not gonna front**

**You know if I ball, then we all gonna stunt**

**Send her my way, she aint gotta hold up**

**Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up**

**Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up**

**Whenever you call baby I roll up**

As the music goes on Kyle looks down at xLisax, seeing that she is in a deep sleep, Kyle strokes her hair a bit. He looks up in the sky and sees the birds flying and singing, wishing this day would never end, but sadly Kyle knew that in one year he will be old enough to enter in the academy, he knew that would mean that he won't be able to see xLisax much anymore, deciding not to think about it for now he focuses back to the song, singing the last verses while he slowly started drifting off too.

**I roll up, I roll up, I roll up, **

**whenever you call, baby, I roll up**

As the song ended Kyle also fell into a deep sleep.

**And with that xLisax sleeping happily asleep close to Kyle, while Kyle himself sleeping with a small smile as well as the calming winds blew by them. Then the screen starts to blur white, ending the flash back.  
**

* * *

Kyle had just finished cleaning off the remains of the sauce, in the dining room. He looks over and see's that everything was spotless.

"Hmmm, not too bad if I do say so myself." Kyle said proudly to himself, he looks over at the clock in the kitchen and sure enough it was now close to midnight. Quietly he tried to make his way out the front door, just as he was about to open the door the lights suddenly turned on. When Kyle noticed this he turns around and see's that it was Lisa watching him from upstairs, she was wearing her sleeping clothes with her slippers on.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Lisa asked, but she noticed right away that he was trying to leave.

"I'm leaving..." Kyle said, as he was heading towards the door.

"Leaving...but it's late, you can't see anything at night and besides what do you plan on doing?" Lisa said while slowly walking down the steps, due to her injured fore arm.

Kyle stopped for moment thinking about what Lisa just said. It's true he had no plan on what he was going to do next and on how he was going find Rodger and Baden. It was too dark to see, it would be difficult for him to search at night. On the other hand he couldn't stay here either, his actions today raised to many questions and Kyle did not want to tell Lisa the truth of who he was and explain his situation. Not that she would believe him anyway. Lost in his thought he didn't realize that Lisa was standing right in front him. Once he noticed he looks at Lisa, noticing that she has the same facial figures as xLisax.

"I honestly don't know..., but I do know that I can't stay here." said Kyle as he was turning the knob to opening the door.

"You don't have to leave at the middle of the night, you can stay here for the night, I'm sure if I ask my parents then..." said Lisa before Kyle cuts her off.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept that." said Kyle, griping his hand into a fist. "I've caused enough trouble already, I made a mess in your house and what's worse is that you got hurt, because of me."

"It wasn't your fault, it was Bart's he shouldn't have force feed you and… it was my fault that I got hurt, I shouldn't have pushed myself… I don't know why, but I knew that you needed help and I….I…." Lisa said as she started to sob a bit, she turns away from Kyle trying not to let him see her this way, she tries to keep her sobbing quiet.

Kyle could clearly tell that she was trying her best not to cry in front of him, this made him feel furious inside. He just wanted to reach out and hug her like he'd always did with xLisax whenever she got upset, he tried to reach his arms out, but suddenly he stopped and retreated them back. He did not feel like that she would accept it. So instead he decides to leave now before he made the situation worse. He turns the knob opening the door he sees that it was pitch black outside except the street lights, but even then he still had no idea where he was. He looks back at Lisa one more time seeing that she was still not looking at him. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't, so he leaves without saying another word. He leaves the house and he gently closes the door so that he wouldn't wake up her family. Then Kyle starts waking towards the sidewalk until he hears a loud noise, before he could turn he's head to look he feels something was wrapping around him. He looks and see's that it was Lisa who was wrapping him around her arms.

"Lisa what are you..." before Kyle could finish, Lisa talks over him...

"Please don't go?" cried Lisa as she held Kyle tighter around her arm.

Kyle froze up for a minute before talking again

"Lisa I have to go I can't stay here, and besides why are you trying so hard to make me stay?" Kyle asked trying wiggle off of Lisa's grip on him, but Lisa refused to and she tucks her face into Kyle's back.

"Don't you remember..., I promised you that no matter what happened today I would help you." muttered Lisa.

Kyle eyes widened, remembering that she did say that.

"When I saw you screaming in rage I was terrified of you, but... then I saw you crying... crying as though you were in great pain. I... I... I never wanted you to ever feel that pain ever again. So please let me help you...please?" Lisa muttered as she started sobbing again.

Kyle could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. He wanted her to stop, he couldn't bear hearing her cry again. At one moment he almost started to foam tears in his eyes, she was just like xLisax, caring, sweet, and concern for him.

"I'm sorry..., but there's nothing you can do to help me." Kyle replied, as he manages to escape Lisa's grip.

"But why... Why... What's going on...please tell me?" cried Lisa, demanding an answer.

Kyle didn't say anything. He knew that as much as he wanted to tell her the truth he knew at the same time that the risk was to great, knowing full well that when returns to his universe and there will be many dangers ahead, there was no way that a normal human could survive. He couldn't put her through that.

"I can't, if I told you… if I told…..I…." Kyle uttered as he was starting to feel uneasy. His vision starts to get blurry, he grips his stomach in pain and he quickly falls to his knees as he started to breath heavy.

"KYLE!" Lisa yelled, running towards him

Before Kyle could replay he quickly collapsed on ground, in slow motion.

"Kyle….. Kyle please wake up?" Lisa cried out, shaking him a bit in hopes that he would get up. Sadly it wasn't working, Kyle remains motionless.

"Somebody help!" Lisa yelled out in hopes that someone would come. There was no response as if the whole neighborhood had become a ghost town.

"Please, someone's hurt!" Lisa yelled again, but still no responds.

Lisa starts to panic then she decides to run in the house to get Marge. Leaving Kyle as the screen showed his face showing no signs of breathing.

The situation with Kyle seems bleak, sadly though Kyle's universe will soon face an even worse dilemma.

To be continued…

* * *

**NOTE TO THE FANS AND OR NEW FANS OF THIS SERIES:**

**Well this one was an interesting chapter, a lot of sweet moments, but I still think that I'm going to get a lot of complaints about this chapter.**

**I've set up a poll to see which episode so far was your favorite.**

**Check out my Bio to see more info on my OC's**

**I'm going to take a break from Kyle to focus on what's going on over in my created universe and this is where it's really going to be rated M. The next 2 or 3 episodes will be focused on Cyrus where he gets help from a parallel Simpsons character that you'd least expect and gathers more allies…..so stay tuned and see who it is and what they are.**

**(Ta, Ta for now….kkman57!)**


	5. Episode 5 part 1

**AUTHORS NOTE TO THE FAN FICTION NATION:**

**WARNING: A BIT DISTURBING.**

**I don't own The Simpsons nor their characters except my OC's and this story "Duh". Now enough with my stupid rambling….**

**People I want to thank for reviewing with a message for them:**

**SideshowJazz1: Wish granted**

**Episode 5**

10 mins after Cyrus's talk with Raphael, he sat back down on his chair, looking over at the headless Dan who was still oozing blood a little bit, soon going into a deep thought.

"Hmmm maybe that was a bit too much, but then again maybe I was being to generous, Ha Ha Ha!" Cyrus laughed in his mind.

As he got up and walked towards his brother's liquor cabinet, to get another glass of wine he hears someone entering.

"Well, Well it seems like you've manage to concur the Y.Y.S rather quickly." A mysterious voice said as he slides his right hand across the wall, instantly melting a part the medal wall off. "With my help of course."

He looks over and grins seeing one of his old friend who had been locked up in Y.S.S, during the time of the Great War.

"Aw as always you make such a grand entrance...xNedx xFlandersx." Cyrus said, raising his glass up as a complement.

xNedx xFlandersx, red skinned, was the dictator of his army during the time of the great war. He was famously known as The Devil's angel, he possessed bright blue flame ki an even rarer and more deadly than normal flame ki, he was also unbeatable, no one in the Galactic Army could defeat him, Even Kaman, Wayne and even their father Sidney Wu, who was slain by him, had fallen before his might. Eventually xNedx and his offspring of devil-like children army were taking down by Kaman and his men ending the war. Since then he was sealed away in Pandora's Box deep in from inside the Y.Y.S

**Pandora's Box is an artifact in Greek mythology, taken from the myth of Pandora's creation in Hesiod's Works and Days. The "box" was actually a large jar,**

"Weird huh."

given to Pandora, which contained all the evils of the world. Today, to open Pandora's box means to create evil that cannot be undone.

"It's a fact!" :)

He had the body of a bodybuilder huge chest, back, legs, arms, etc. His arms and from the waist down to his legs were as scaly as a rattle snakes. His feet were eagle like claws, his hands remained normal, but were still scaly. His facial figures remained the same as the original Ned including his mustache, except xNedx's hair was grown longer to his shoulders.

"Ha, Ha It seems that you've aged since last time." xNedx said laughing a bit.

"Well not all of us can stay immortal like you and not all of us can be easily beat by a dumb ass moron." Cyrus said, referring to his brother Kaman.

Hearing his name easily made xNedx's angry as he started to charge his ki up until he was glowing bright blue, he looked as though he was on fire.

"Relax xNedx it's been years, you must be hungry." Cyrus said, pointing at the Dan's lifeless body.

This made xNedx's mouth drool with hunger as he sprouted his demotic like wings and quickly flew towards the body.

He started consuming the body. First he tore the right arm off and tore meat off the arm as he took a bite from it. As he chewed, blood dripped down his face creating a very sinister look. Once he finished the arms, he tore at the legs which took a bit longer, but he managed to snap them right off. He could have eaten the whole leg, but he preferred the thighs mostly, treating it like a chicken leg by tearing off the skin and then taking big bites for the juicy meat. When he finally finished, he tossed the remains and ripped open the uniform, revealing the juicy pink flesh.

"Hmmm...now which organ do I want to eat first?" Ned thought to himself before noticing a particularly juicy spot. "Ah I know now." and dove in.

He charges his ki on his index finger, cutting open the stomach exposing all organs. He inhales a deep breath then he exhales blue flame instantly cooking all the organs, smelling the aroma while grinning a huge smile. He first takes out the heart, pokes a hole in the middle and in an instant blood started to spill out. He place's his mouth on the hole, sucking the blood juice from within until the outside of the heart was as wrinkled as a balled up paper ball. He tosses it aside then he grabs the stomach, cuts off the small intestine that was connecting to the larger intestine. He puts his mouth in the small intestine then he starts sucking everything that was in stomach like sucking milk through a straw, while doing this huge balls of digested food from the stomach started coming out through the small intestine. Once it every chunk of digested food reached into xNedx mouth he started chewing it like chewing gum, humming a sung of delight while stomach juice was dripping from his mouth and his mustage.

This goings on for another 5 mins until there was nothing left but an empty shell of Dan's body. Cyrus saw this, smiling thinking that soon his universe will be like this. People fighting each other and eating one another just to survive. He walks up to xNedx, who was picking his teeth with a piece of bone that he broke off to use as a tooth pick.

"So xNedx how does it feel to be free after being imprisoned for so many years?" Cyrus asked, smirking a bit.

xNedx stops picking his teeth, tosses the piece of bone aside, he gets up on his feet and he starts walking towards Cyrus until they face to face. (Since xNedx was about 6 inches taller than Cyrus, he was looking down at Cyrus.)

"Really you're going to ask me a stupid question like that?" xNedx asked as he started to get angry and tries to puff out his chest trying to scare Cyrus. "Do you know what I had to fucking go through inside that little box?" xNedx yelled as blue flame came out through his nostrils

Cyrus stood his ground, not intimidated by xNedx's threats.

"You know what." xNedx says, jumping backwards to have good distance between them, cracking neck.

"Why don't I show you what it was like, you little prick!" xNedx said in an angry tone. He starts charging his ki into his hands, until they were both bright blue flames.

Cyrus doesn't even faze a bit, only chuckles a bit.

"Sure, why not, show me how you've improved since being locked up?" Cyrus said as he stood in his fighting stance.

"Heh" "I'm going to wiped that fucking smile off your face." xNedx said as he got into his fighting stance.

The two stared at each other until xNedx makes the first attack. He charges towards Cyrus.

To be continuted...

**NOTE:**

**I HAVE TWO NEW STORYS POSTED THERE SHORT, BUT I'LL MAKE THEM LONGER IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND REVIEW PLEASE. HAVE AN OK DAY!**


	6. Episode 5 part 2

**AUTHORS NOTE TO THE FAN FICTION NATION:**

**WARNING: Has some violent scenes**

**I don't own The Simpsons nor their characters except my OC's and this story "Duh". Now enough with my stupid rambling….**

* * *

**People I want to thank for reviewing with a message for them:**

**Guest: Thank you for your patients and review. I hope that this next part of the story keeps you entertained of what will happend next. The reason why I kept it centralized it's cause i wanted to be the center of attention, you like BAM! right there at the center so it stays intersting, but this time i'll keep it normal and see if it helps you and others understand it better. Let me know if it works, if it does then i'll fixs the others, OK.**

* * *

**Episode 5 part 2**

* * *

"Aaarrrraahhh!" xNedx yelled as he tries to fire punch Cyrus, but he easily dodges it.

"Ouch that hurts… the air!" Cyrus said mocking xNedx.

xNedx tires again, but Cyrus disappears. "Huh?" thought xNedx in confusion. He looks around wondering where Cyrus was.

"A-hem" Cyrus said getting xNedx's attention. xNedx looks over and sees Cyrus sitting on his chair pouring himself another glass of wine.

"You know xNedx there was actually a time that I wanted to join your cause, because I thought that you were actually stronger than me. Now I see that you are just as weak as when my brother fought you." Cyrus said mocking xNedx again.

This made him even more furious, he starts to flare up again until his whole body was inflamed with blue fire. He screeched a loud cry echoing through the whole ship.

"Oh my god!"

"Ah.. what the fuck!"

Cyrus only grinned a smile, seeing xNedx getting worked up.

"Hmm, looks like now you ready to fight, "Hugh" very well then I guess I got a few minutes. You know before this chapter ends." Cyrus said as he got up from his chair, took one more sip of wine before he tosses it aside. He gets in his fighting stance and hops on his toes like a boxer. "Come on xNeddyx show me why your called the devils angel." Cyrus said, challenging xNedx.

xNedx immediately charges towards Cyrus. "You fucking arrogant asshole!" xNedx yells as he tries to lay a punch on him, but yet again he misses, quickly though he xNedx tries laying multiple punch attacks at Cyrus, but Cyrus easily evades them all.

"Ok this was fun, but now I'm growing tired of our little game." Cyrus said while dodging xNedx's punches. Cyrus quickly grabs xNedx's left fist, xNedx was shocked seeing that Cyrus easily catches him. He tries to pull his hand away from Cyrus's grip, but it proved useless.

"Errrr…..Release me!" xNedx yells demanding Cyrus to let him go.

"Hmmm… Very well then, but first let me show you what real power is." Cyrus said as he charged his ki into his index finger. "Don't worry this is just a small attack." He quickly jabs his finger into the center of xNedx's forearm instantly piercing into the flesh. xNedx squeals a loud screeching noise before Cyrus releases his grip on xNedx's fist.

xNedx quickly grabs his forearm while blood was spilling out and feeling the stinging sensation of Cyrus's attack. "Heh...Do you think that that putting a hole in my arm will make me submit to you?" xNedx asked. Cyrus didn't reply, but xNedx noticed that Cyrus was grinning at him.

"What's with the stupid grin on your face?" xNedx asked quickly though he felt something coming from his damaged arm. He glances at it and sees that something was moving inside his skin then in an instant more and more were being noticed. "What the Hell is…" Before he could finish he sees that the small ball like figures were quickly rotating around his whole arm, his red skin started to tear up, reviling his inner flesh and also reviling that the ball like figures were small barbed like wire.

"Aggrrrahhh….My fucking arm!" xNedx yells as pieces of his skin and meaty flesh was being flung from all directions. The pain was so intense that he soon fell to his knees, he tries to pull them off of his arm but when tries to grab it soon it quickly starts to tear his hand so he pulls it away. Blood starts dripping from hand, realizing that he could not simply pull them out….. He had no choice.

He starts to focus his ki into right hand, he could smell his cut flesh being cooked while he was charging. When he finished he coverts it into a blade similar to Rodger's fire blade. Without hesitating he cuts off his entire arm. Blood started to spill out from him like a running stream, his severed arm starts to shrivel up thus it turns to dust. xNedx breaths heavily, trying to regain his composer.

"It seems that the pain was too great for you to handle, you like my little tic razors there these little bug-like blood suckers that'll suck every trace of blood from it's victim until there nothing, but dust." Cyrus said as walks up to xNedx, he crouches down and starts at him face to face. xNedx glared at him, tighten his fist. "Look at it this way…. You can still jack off with the right." Mocked Cyrus, bursting out a huge laugh. xNedx growls a bit as he tries to attack with his other hand, but Cyrus was too quick for him, he grabs xNedx's arm he slams his fist into xNedx's elbow resulting in his arm bending the other way. xNedx didn't react to the pain, he just tries to attack Cyrus again, even though there was no chance in defeating him, xNedx still tires to fight. He tries to head-butt him, but Cyrus stops him by pressing his forehead with his finger.

(In slow motion) xNedx looks deep into Cyrus's eyes noticeing that this was not the same man that remembered, he senced something dark in Cyrus...Something monstrous.

Then in a split second Cyrus presses his finger on xNedx's forehead, as though it was nothing he pushes xNedx across the room, crashing into the wall HARD. xNedx got fazzed a bit, before he could get up Cyrus charges towards him and slams his knee into xNedx's gut, xNedx roared in pain. The impact caused him to spit up blood and upchuck the undigested organs that he ate.

"I don't understand how could I be defeted so easily...To this human...This weakling... IM...IM...IM..." xNedx yells, but was interrupted by Cyrus.

"THE ONLY THING YOU ARE IS A JOKE!" Cyrus yells at xNedx. Cyrus then gathers his Ki into finger tips. He shoots one from his right index finger it was like a stringed like object, pierceing through xNedx's right knee cap, xNedx growls through the pain.

"Your pathetic, now I see why my brother was able to defeat you... not that I'm complementing him or anything. He had to push himself to his full limit in order to defeat you were it only took me a few minutes and only using a pinch of my Ki to disable your entire body." Cyrus said, shooting three more string Ki attacks from his right hand, hitting xNedx's right knee cap. xNedx growls again as the pain starts to intense more.

"Why... Why did'nt you kill me when I invaded the Italian planet you could have ended the war, you could have stop the killing and destruction..."cough"... you could have prevented your fathers death?" xNedx asked weakly.

"Hmmm...Thats a very good question." Cyrus said, trying to play dumb while shooting the last one from his thumb in his right hand in xNedx's right knee. "I didn't want the war to end, beacause i loved seeing the mass destruction, seeing children cry and witnessing there mother and father being eaten alive by your children off-spring. For years I hated my father and his sick fantasy of a world of peace, harmoney, and all that gay shit. He was very aware about my thoughts, when he found out that I was envoled with the D.S.H.M's he threated to strip me of my rightful place as the commandor of the Galatic army and execute me. So i needed to come up with a plan to get rid of my father and my two little runt brothers, luckly that was the day you invaded and my plan went into action, I knew that my father and brothers would not take that lying down. I thank you for killing my father you actually saved me the trouble of doing that little nasty deed...but."

"YOU WERE DEFEATED BY A RUUUUUNNNNNNNTTTTT!" Cyrus roars, shooting his the other 5 from his left hand htting xNedx's left knee cap.

"ARRRRGGGAAHHHHHHHH!" xNedx screams feeling the pain of this sharp stringed like object scraping through his meat and bones. He breaths heavly for a moment. "So...what do you want from me now...my head?" xNedx asks.

"No...killing you would be a waste." Cyrus said, pulling his Ki out from xNedx's knees then he reaches into his robe pocket looking for something.

"What do you mean?" xNedx asked, trying to get up on feet, but fails to do so.

"You were right there is something that I want from you, not you head...but your power." Cyrus siad, pulling out a bright sky blue crystal like object. When xNedx saw this he nearly turn pale, knowing what it is...

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Authors note: **

**Yep thats right another cliff hanger, sorry but if I gave it away then it would not right . You'll just have to wait until I update again. Until then please feel free to check out my rough draft drawings of xLisax and a soon to be apperence on my story xBartx. Just go on deviantART and search for kkman57 and you'll find them. Let me know what you think and Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I take it back I will continue with this story even if it doesn't make sense, Why? Because I worked to hard to start this over again so I will continue this the way it is even if I don't reviews every time I post a new chapter! My next chapter will come up soon!


End file.
